I Want You Back!
by obby5020
Summary: Dulu terasa begitu indah, kau dan aku. Kita. Tapi dalam sekejap semuanya hancur, keadaan telah berubah. Bukan, bukan keadaan yang telah berubah melainkan keadaan yang telah MERUBAH kita. Dan semua tak lagi sama. / "Sakura..." / "d-diam.. jangan menyebut namaku dengan mulutmu brengsek" / "ini konyol, seperti bukan aku saja" / Mungkinkah kebenaran akan membawamu kembali padaku ?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati

.

.

.

Kini semuanya telah berbeda, tak lagi sama. Perubahan seseorang memiliki alasan tersendiri yang terkadang tak mampu untuk dipahami lebih dalam dan berujung salah sangka sehingga menimbulkan perbuatan diluar batas kewajaran. Seorang pemuda termenung diatas atap sekolah, pandangan oniks sekelam malam terarah pada gerbang masuk sekolah, dirinya tidak memperdulikan keramaian yang terjadi disekitarnya karena orang-orang yang menganggapnya sebagai teman mereka padahal ia sendiri belum tentu menganggap demikian.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda sepunggung turun dari porche berwarna emerald mengkilat seperti warna bola matanya. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan berbagai bisik kekaguman dari murid laki – laki dan desis an iri dari murid perempuan. Iri dengan wajah juga tubuh proporsional sang gadis. Ia murid baru disini, baru kemarin masuk sekolah ini. Tentunya ia tak memiliki teman, lagi pula ia juga tak ingin menjalin hubungan berupa teman, sahabat ataupun kekasih karena hubungan itu membuatnya muak. Selama ia bisa ia akan menjalani waktu bersekolah dua tahun ini tanpa sebuah hubungan seperti itu. melakukan apapun sebisa mungkin seorang diri. Terserah orang lain menganggapnya aneh ia tak perduli, belajar dari pengalaman lalu adalah hal terbaik untuk hidupnya sekarang ini.

Itu yang ia inginkan sebenarnya tapi ia merasakan tatapan tajam dari seseorang, membuat tubuhnya bergetar sekaligus tak nyaman namun sekali lagi ia mencoba tak perduli. Tak kan pernah perduli, ia akan tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak ada hubungan apapun yang akan terjalin ditempat ini. Tak ada masa lalu yang kan terulang meski bagian dari masa lalunya berada ditempat yang tanpa sengaja berada ditempat yang sama dengan dirinya . Berulang kali ia menghindar dan berhasil. Kini ia tak dapat mengelak, memutuskan diri bahkan menyiapkan diri untuk kemungkinan yang terjadi karena ia tak ingin lagi jadi seorang pengecut yang selalu menghindar dari masalah. Selama tidak dalam satu ruangan yang sama berhari hari cuman satu hari saja itupun hanya dua jam, tidak akan menjadi masalah selama ia tak berdekatan dengannya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk menghadapinya.

Pemuda itu tetap dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Netra oniks hitamnya menatap obyek dibawah sana dengan tubuh menegang dan bergetar terasa lemas namun ia masih sanggup berdiri. Tatapannya tajam tapi apabila ditelisik lebih jauh lagi tatapan itu bukan tatapan tajam yang menusuk melainkan tatapan rindu yang sangat dalam dengan penyesalan yang teramat besar dan luka yang mendalam. Ingin rasanya pemuda ini menangis, menjatuhkan air mata dari pelupuk matanya. Dalam ketidakberdayaannya ini ia juga ingin rasanya berlari kencang memeluk sosok itu, berlutut padanya meminta maaf berkali kali meski ia tahu itu tidak beguna dan tak mampu mengembalikan apa yang sudah dihancurkannya. Sungguh ia sangat ingin. Namun semuanya butuh waktu, kelegaan juga terpancar dari matanya ia lega bersyukur sosok itu tidak lagi menghindari dirinya. Meski… kenangan masa lalu akan selalu mengikuti.

Tingkah Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat semua teman dekatnya heran, meski Sasuke pendiam ia tak pernah sekalipun melamun bahkan tanpa Sasuke sendiri sadari pun tatapan tajam khas dirinya itu hilang tergantikan dengan tatapan sendu yang entah lah seperti apa. tatapan itu sungguh berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Para perempuan pengagumnya yang berada ditempat yang sama pun dibuat heran sekaligus penasaran. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka semua berani bertanya. Sasuke bukan orang yang akan langsung secara gamblang menceritakan masalahnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menutup diri dan menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain. Jadi bertanya pun terasa percuma. Mereka memilih penasaran saja daripada terkena omongan tajam dari lidah pedas seorang Uchiha Sasuke apalagi sekarang kemungkinan besar dalam mood paling buruk.

.

.

.

Berjalan dikoridor sepulang sekolah seorang diri adalah hal biasa untuknya sejak dua tahun lalu, sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekali. Hanya ada beberapa siswa siswi yang mengikuti klub sesuai jadwal pada hari ini. Sakura sendiri ia belum menentukan klub mana yang akan diikutinya. Terasa cukup malas untuk mengikuti klub. Namun ini adalah hal wajib diikuti untuk semua murid disini. Hanya diberi waktu satu minggu untuk menentukannya. Masih tersisa empat hari lagi untuk mengambil keputusan dan diserahkan ke dewan kesiswaan. Sebelum itu hari ini ia akan melihat satu persatu klub, jika sesuai ia akan mengikutinya.

Earphone terpasang manis dikedua telinganya, volume cukup untuk tidak mendengar suara sekitarnya. Terus berjalan sampai dia berada didalam ruang klub melukis. Tidak seperti biasanya klub melukis disekolah ini lebih banyak peminatnya daripada klub melukis disekolahnya terdahulu. Ini terasa aneh. Sakura mengernyitkn kepalanya bingung. Sampai netranya menangkap satu obyek yang dikelilingi banyak siswi perempuan. Akhirnya Sakura sadar, para siswi itu tak berminat ikut klub melukis, alasan mereka masuk klub ini hanya karena ketua klubnya saja. Aneh. Itulah yang berada difikiran Sakura. Sang obyek para gadis itu kini menatapnya diiringi sebuah senyuman yang membuat perempuan disekitarnya menjerit senang penuh kekaguman namun tidak untuknya. Senyum itu aneh, palsu.

Lelaki itu perlahan menghampiri Sakura yang masih mengernyitkan dahi pertanda akibat rasa tak percayanya melihat tingkah para perempuan-perempuan itu, Sakura berdiri ditengah pintu dan masih menatap pemuda itu dan tidak menyadari jika pemuda yang dikerumuni para perempuan tadi telah berada tepat dihadapannya. "ada yang bisa dibantu nona ?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara baritone dihadapannya. Memandang jengah setengah malas pemuda itu, Sakura memilih berlalu meninggalkan sang pemuda. Merasa tidak tertarik dengan klub melukis yang menurutnya didalam klub tersebut hanya akan ada fansgirl yang tak tahu aturan, tidak mengutamakan klubnya melainkan mengutamakan untuk hanya sekedar memuja seorang laki-laki yang belum tentu sebagai laki-laki sejati. "tidak ada"

lelaki itu dibuat bingung akan tingkah Sakura. Pesonanya tidak terpengaruh pada perempuan bersurai merah muda itu membuatnya menyeringai. Entah apa arti dari seringaiannya itu. "menarik" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Terpampang dengan nyata tulisan dengan huruf capital semua tertulis 'KLUB KARATE' tepat didepan pintu. Baru membuka pintu itu saja, Sakura sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang berlatih didalamnya. Tak banyak perempuan yang mengikuti klub karate, hanya ada beberapa saja. Laki-laki cukup mendominasi klub ini namun tak terlalu banyak minat tampaknya. Karena yang berlatih hanya sekitar sepuluh orang, enam orang laki-laki dan hanya empat orang perempuan saja. Sakura melangkah masuk kedalam klub, ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan menghampirinya. Sepertinya mereka memiliki bagian penting dalam klub ini.

"hn" lelaki bersurai coklat hanya bergumam ketika telah sampai berada dihadapan Sakura, membuat Sakura pusing dibuatnya. Meski gumaman itu familiar untuknya, tetap saja yang bergumam kini orang yang berbeda dan itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak untuk dirinya. Sakura tahu itu. Perempuan disamping lelaki itu tersenyum menangkap raut kebingungan Sakura.

"maaf, nona. Dia ketua klub disini. Orangnya memang seperti itu irit berbicara" laki-laki yang merupakan ketua klub karate mendengus mendengar penjelasan orang disampingnya mengenai dirinya. "aku TenTen wakilnya, sebenarnya ada apa nona? Kau murid baru?"

Baru bertatap muka, Sakura sudah tahu betul. Sudah benar-benar paham. Jika laki-laki yang menjabat sebagi ketua klub karate merupakan pemuda cool, cuek, dan tidak peka pada sekitarnya termasuk pada perasaan perempuan disampingnya. Sedangkan perempuan yang bernama TenTen itu gadis tomboy namun gamblang dalam berbicara, sikapnya mudah sekali ditebak meski dia tomboy, banyak riasan diwajahnya alias ia suka berdandan berlebih. Sakura cukup tahu jika gadis itu memiliki hati pada sang ketua. Sakura mendengus, ia benci laki-laki tidak peka dan perempuan terlalu gamblang dengan dandanan juga perhiasan yang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi apa daya klub ini hanya sedikit minat tidak terlalu ramai, ia juga pernah beberapa kali ikut klub karate jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Mengesampingkan ego karena belum tentu ada klub yang menarik minatnya lagi atau bisa dibilang klub yang cocok dengannya.

"ya, dan aku ingin masuk klub ini"

Tenten tersenyum dan laki-laki disampingnya terpaku sejenak sebelum kembali dalam posisi coolnya. "tentu kau bisa masuk dalam klub ini. Tapi persyaratan klub ini ketat loh.." ucap TenTen setengah bercanda tapi serius. Sayangnya Sakura tidak menanggapinya, terlalu malas.

"apa kau serius ingin masuk klub ini ?" laki-laki itu membuka suara, sebagai ketua ia sadar untuk lebih selektif menyeleksi orang baru yang ingin masuk klubnya.

"ya" laki-laki itu menatap mata Sakura yang juga menatapnya, mencoba mencari keraguan didalam sana tapi tidak ditemukannya yang didapatnya bukan tatapan ragu atau ketakutan seperti calon pendaftar klub yang lainnya melainkan keyakinan dan keseriusan juga emerald yang indah menenangkan. Dadanya bergemuruh. Jika biasanya para calon pendaftar klub karate lainnya akan kabur bila ditatap sedemikian rupa olehnya namun perempuan didepannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa ketakutan seperti ke Sembilan anggota klub lainnya yang telah resmi masuk kedalam klub."berikan dia fomulirnya TenTen" TenTen mendengar perintah dari sang ketua pun beranjak pergi untuk mengambil fomulir. "isi fomulirnya, dan temui aku besok disini sepulang sekolah untuk melakukan tes. Jika sesuai aku akan menandatangi formulir itu dan bisa kau serahkan pada dewan kesiswaan" Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala, tanda ia mengerti.

"aku mengerti" ketua klub itu membalikkan badan setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap biasa punggung ketua klub karate dalam diam yang tanpa sengaja sikap laki-laki itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang hanya akan mengganggu pikirannya. Ketua klub karate secara mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika teringat sesuatu kemudian membalikkan setengah tubuhnya, pandangan didepan sana membuatnya mengernyit bingung akan tingkah Sakura, yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Perempuan itu jika dilihat cukup cuek,pendiam dan tak banyak bicara seperti dirinya. Namun ia tahu setelah menatap mata Sakura terdapat kerapuhan juga luka yang disembunyikan didalam sana. Entah apa? itu bukan urusannya namun ada sesuatu yang membuat jauh dilubuk hatinya paling dalam malah ingin tahu. Ia penasaran hal yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya pada orang lain.

"kau harus meminta persetujuan dari walimu untuk mengikuti klub ini. Izin itu penting pastikan itu asli" Sakura menghentikan gerakkan menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara baritone ketua klub karate kembali mengudara. Kemudian menatap sang ketua yang berada beberapa langkah cukup jauh didepannya.

"y-ya" ucap Sakura dengan suara terputus karena kaget atau pun karena malu. Tidak ada yang tahu yang pasti ia merasa malu sebenarnya. Sakura pun kembali pada sikap tenangnya. Sedangkan laki-laki itu ia kembali melatih para anggota klub karate lainnya lainnya.

Tak berapa lama TenTen kembali menghampiri Sakura dengan beberapa lembar kertas ditangannya. Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya ketika menatap Sakura. "kau serius akan masuk klub ini?" Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan pertanyaan TenTen "baiklah kalau begitu, isi fomulir ini dan bawa saat tes. Pastikan sudah ada izin dari walimu, orang tua atau anggota keluargamu. Karena kita tak akan bertanggung jawab jika ada cedera atau luka padamu jika kau berhasil lolos kedalam klub ini" lanjut TenTen sembari menyerahkan fomulirnya pada Sakura.

"aku sudah tau"

"oh ya, siapa yang memberitahumu. Apakah ketua ?" sekali lagi Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. TenTen hanya tersenyum masam sekilas tapi tak luput dari penglihatan Sakura "siapa yang akan mengujimu?" rasa penasaran TenTen semakin bertambah saat tahu laki-laki yang disukainya yang juga merangkap menjabat sebagai ketua klub karate memberitahukan hal yang biasanya malas dilakukannya sendiri dan akan diwakilkan padanya. Tapi berbeda kali ini. laki-laki itu yang menjelaskan sendiri. TenTen penasaran seberapa panjang ketuanya berbicara pada perempuan dihadapannya kini. Pasalnya tak pernah sekalipun ketuanya berbicara panjang lebar baik pada teman-temannya maupun pada dirinya sendiri yang cukup lama dekat dengannya. Bahkan pada perempuan manapun tak akan pernah mau berbicara ia hanya sekedar mengeluarkan gumamannya. TenTen melirik laki-laki yang baru menjabat sebagai ketua klub diawal masuk sekolah tinggat dua terhitung sudah tiga bulan sekilas kemudian matanya menatap Sakura.

"aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya bilang untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah disini untuk melakukan tes ?"

Wajah TenTen semakin masam mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sudah dipastikan jika ketuanya berbicara seperti itu pasti ketuanya sendiri yang akan menguji perempuan didepannya. Lagi lagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Biasanya ketuanya itu akan menyerahkan keputusan ini juga padanya untuk memilih sang penguji untuk anggota baru. Tapi kali ini.. tidak. Tenten menghela nafas mencoba menahan nyeri dihatinya. "ya sudah, semoga berhasil" setengah tidak ikhlas TenTen mengucapkan kata semangat serta do'a untuk Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan diwajah TenTen, bingung sendiri malah. Apa ada yang aneh dalam ucapannya tadi. Sakura rasa tidak. Mencoba tidak perduli Sakura berbalik pergi setelah mengucap terimah kasih yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh TenTen. Berjalan dengan tenang berlalu tanpa menyadari dua pasang mata menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan berbeda.

Tenten menatap punggung Sakura yang baru saja berlalu didepannya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik dengan rambut merah mudah sepunggungnya. Pikiran TenTen menerawang jauh, apa mungkin laki-laki yang disukainya menyukai perempuan seperti itu. TenTen mengusir pemikirannya itu dan kembali melihat laki-laki idamannya yang tengah mengawasi para anggota lain yang sedang berlatih dalam diam ia termenung sendiri.

.

.

.

Koridor sekolah tampak lengang, Sakura berjalan dikoridor seorang diri untuk pulang. Dia sudah mendapatkan satu klub yang cocok untuknya, tinggal tes saja besok. Semoga saja dapat diterima. Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Sakura harus mencari satu klub lagi sebagai syarat kewajiban sekolah ini minimal harus mengikuti dua klub ekstrakurikuler. Mungkin nanti setelah ia melakukan tes masuk ke klub karate.

Earphone kembali terpasang ditelinganya, setelah tadi ia lepas untuk mendaftar klub karate. Tidak mungkin bukan berbicara masih dengan menggunakan earphone. Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Di ujung sana, tanpa sengaja terlihat jelas oleh netranya. Sosok laki-laki yang sangat ia hindari. Tapi jika sudah begini mau berbalik arah pun tidak mungkin. Sosok itu kelihatannya juga melihat sosok Sakura terbukti dengan langkah kaki mereka yang sama-sama terhenti.

Tubuh Sakura gemetar, terasa sekali lemas. Bayangan masu lalu kembali terlintas dikepalanya. Ini buruk, sungguh buruk. Ia bisa kapan saja tumbang kalau harus seperti ini. Mengumpulkan banyak keberanian. Sakura menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya, menutup matanya dan menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Kali ini ia harus bisa. Sakura melangkah secara perlahan, menatap lurus kedepan tanpa melirik ataupun menoleh. Langkahny melewati sosok itu tanpa harus menatapnya karena ia mencoba untuk tidak perduli lagi.

Sedang yang dilewati hanya diam terpaku. Membeku. Tidak bisa bergerak. Namun mata memandang sosok yang telah melewati dirinya. Ingin sekali berbicara, mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Apa yang selama ini ia pendam. Rindu itu, penyesalan itu, luka itu, sakit itu, dan kata maaf yang tersimpan. Rasanya sangat susah, lidah terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berkata. Kedua tangannya terkepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya , sesuatu tak kasat mata semakin menyakiti hatinya dan rasa bersalahnya tumbuh semakin besar.'shit ' umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Terimah kasih yang sudah mampir dan me review fict saya sebelumnya, baik yang me follow dan fav. Pokoknya terimah kasih banyak… Sayang kalian semuaa..


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, Tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore, matahari akan segera terbenam dalam beberapa menit lagi. Para anggota klub telah keluar dari ruangan setelah bebersih dan memutuskan langsung pulang kerumah termasuk anggota klub karate. Neji selaku ketua klub karate tengah asyik membereskan barang-barangnya bersiap untuk pulang. Didalam ruangan itu hanya tersisa Neji dan TenTen. TenTen menghampiri Neji setelah memasukan semua barangnya kedalam tas ransel miliknya.

"Neji.." tak ada sahutan cukup berarti dari Neji bahkan hanya sekedar menoleh pun tidak. Seharusnya TenTen merasa terbiasa namun kali ini terasa ada yang berbeda. Rasanya menyesakkan "boleh aku bertanya ?" lanjutnya.

"hn" gumam Neji, hanya gumaman. dengar hanya gumaman.

"apa kau sendiri yang akan menguji anggota baru itu ?" TenTen cukup penasaran akan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura tadi benar atau tidaknya. Karena sedari tadi TenTen tidak focus pada latihannya, ucapan Sakura selalu terbayang didalam fikirannya.

"hn, apa kau sudah memberikan formulir padanya ?" meski tidak dilihat Neji, TenTen menganggukkan kelapanya. Nyeri itu semakin terasa jelas. Gumaman Neji itu sudah cukup tahu untuknya jika Neji sendiri yang akan menguji permpuan itu. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"ya" TenTen diam beberapa detik guna menenangkan dirinya sendiri "tumben, biasanya bukan dirimu kan ?, kau selalu memintaku untuk memilih penguji anggota baru dari anggota lama kita atau aku sendiri yang kau suruh untuk menguji anggota baru? Kau juga menjelaskan cara mengisi formulir pada perempuan itu, kenapa Neji? Seperti bukan dirimu saja. Bukankah kau biasanya akan menyuruhku? Jawab aku?!" lanjut TenTen setengah merengek pada Neji dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan pada Neji dengan nada dibuat seceria biasanya meski hatinya menolak untuk ceria sedikit menyiratkan rasa penasara juga disana.

Neji merasa jengah ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan seperti itu. Seharusnya wakilnya itu tahu jika ia tak suka diberi pertanyaan terlalu banyak apalagi itu tidak penting menurutnya. Neji memakai ranselnya, tidak ada niat untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan dari TenTen. Toh dia sendiri pun tak mengerti jawabannya. Itu semua spontan dia lakukan dan karena memang dia ingin. Apa itu aneh? Ia pikir tidak. "aku duluan" Neji melangkah keluar dari ruangan klub namun terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan TenTen dan terhenti tepat di tengah pintu.

Tenten merasa cemas, ketika Neji tidak menjawab pertanyaannya malah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Seketika itu pun sebelum Neji benar – benar keluar dari ruang klub TenTen berteriak memanggil Neji. Syukurlah Neji menghentikan langkahnya sedikit berlari kecil TenTen menghampiri Neji yang membelakanginya kini. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Neji"

"haruskah?" ucap Neji singkat setelah menghela nafas berat tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya. Sungguh ia lelah kali ini ingin segera istirahat dirumah namun wakilnya malah memberi pertanyaan beruntun yang menurutnya konyol itu. Tidak penting seperti itu.

TenTen tercengang, Neji benar-benar cuek padanya kali ini. Apa ia berbuat kesalahan. TenTen tahu Neji tak suka diberi pertanyaaan beruntun tak berguna. Tapi kali ini TenTen penasaran sungguh sangat penasaran. "y-ya" balas TenTen tergagap.

"karena aku ingin"

Wuussh.. angin berhembus menerpa tubuh TenTen yang berdiri kaku. Neji telah berjalan menjauh pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Meninggalkan TenTen yang berdiri kaku tak berdaya. Tiga kata terakhir yang Neji ucapkan terbayang-bayang dalam fikiran TenTen. Dulu ketika pertama kali ia masuk klub karate bukan Neji yang mengujinya malah orang lain. Padahal ketua klub terdahulu menyuruh Neji mengujinya karena memang Neji berbakat dan sempat mewakili negara Jepang untuk lomba internasional dan meraih juara pertama karena itu ia bisa langsung diterima masuk klub tanpa tes, dia sangat dipercayai oleh ketua terdahulu tapi didepan matanya Neji menolak untuk mengujinya.

Apa dulu Neji tak ingin untuk mengujinya, apa Neji tak mengingkannya? Padahal mereka sudah berteman bahkan satu klub saat duduk di junior high school tapi Neji pun tak ingin mengujinya seperti ia yang ingin menguji perempuan baru dikenalnya itu? Padahal perempuan itu hadir dihadapan Neji hanya beberapa menit saja beda dengan dirinya yang cukup lama mengenal Neji? Kenapa Neji menginginkan untuk menguji perempuan itu sendiri? Apa Neji menginginkan perempuan itu? segala pertanyaan ada dalam benak TenTen tanpa tersadar ia menitikkan air mata.

.

.

.

Lelaki bersurai dark blue termenung di balkon kamarnya dengan posisi berdiri dan pandangan lurus kedepan sedangkan kedua tangannya terdiam manis disisi kanan kiri tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak terusik apapun bahkan angin malam yang membelai tubuhnya pun tidak diperdulikannya.

Pintu kamar lelaki itu terbuka, sosok laki-laki yang mirip sekali dengan lelaki bersurai dark blue itu terdiam membeku menatap sendu sang adik dibalkon sana. Ia sangat tahu permasalahan yang diterima sang adik. Kebodohan sang adik dimasa lalu berdampak begitu besar pada diri sang adik sendiri dan 'Dia'. Kini hanya ada penyesalan terbesar pada diri sang adik. Lelaki itu Uchiha Itachi sangat tahu adiknya dan 'Dia' sama-sama terluka, sama sama merasakan sakit. Luka dan sakit yang berbeda. Luka dan rasa sakit 'Dia' jauh lebih besar daripada sang adik sendiri.

Penyesalan terlampau besar yang dirasakan adiknya tidak lagi terasa berguna. Semua telah terjadi. Berharap dapat kembali seperti semula pun kemungkinannya kecil. Dia menjauh dari adiknya. Menghindari adiknya sampai sejauh tak terlihat bahkan tak dapat dicari juga ditemukan. Setelah sekian lama berlalu dia kembali dan membuat penyesalan yang ada pada diri adiknya semakin besar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? ia tentu saja marah, kesal karena tingkah bodoh adiknya dimasa lalu waktu itu. Ia hanya bisa mendukung saja sekarang. Ia tak ingin terlalu ikut campur. Masalah yang dibuat adiknya harus dapat diselesaikan sendiri. Jika adiknya meminta bantuan padanya, tanpa berpikir dua kalipun ia akan membantu.

Itachi melangkah menuju dimana sosok yang lahir setelahnya terdiam berdiri di balkon. Menepuk bahu adiknya sampai sang adik tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh padanya. "masuklah Sasuke, ini sudah terlalu malam angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu"

"hn" Itachi hanya menghela nafas atas gumaman yang diberikan sang adik.

"kau tahu Sasuke, terkadang semuanya butuh proses. Dia telah kembali, apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan darinya?"

Sasuke menoleh sekilas menatap sang kakak sebelum kemudian kembali memandang kedepan "aku ingin semua yang ada pada dirinya nii-san, aku ingin dia kembali padaku, pengampunannya untukku dan aku juga ingin memperbaiki semuanya yang telah aku hancurkan nii-san"

"apa bisa? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan. apa bisa aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan? Apa aku pantas mendapatkannya nii-san?" Sasuke terduduk bersimpuh dilantai balkon, tubuhnya bergetar Itachi tahu jika adiknya tengah menahan tangis "aku takut nii-san, aku takut kembali kehilangannya tapi akkuu.. tidak sanggup. Aku takut ia menjauh lagi bahkan menatapku pun ia enggan sekarang ini. Aku harus apa niisan? Aku bingung?" lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi terdiam mendengar curahan hati sang adik, ia sendiri pun bingung. Ia dan adik tahu trauma yang dialami 'Dia' sehari setelah 'Dia' kembali. Dan itu membuat sang adik tidak bisa untuk berbicara langsung pada 'Dia' untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Terasa akan sulit, tapi sesulit apapun Sasuke harus tahu jika ini tidak lebih sulit dari apa yang 'Dia' lakukan dulu untuk Sasuke. " semua ini butuh proses Sasuke, akan banyak hal yang harus kau lewati. Kuharap kau tidak berhenti. Saranku untuk saat ini hanya beri 'Dia' sedikit waktu untuk membiasakan diri berada satu lingkup denganmu. Setelah itu lakukan sesuatu secara perlahan sampai traumanya akan bayangan waktu itu hilang darinya. Setidaknya sebisa mungkin berikan banyak kebahagiaan untuknya melalui hal-hal kecil. Dekati ia secara perlahan dan jangan dipaksa. Kita tidak tahu secara gamblang mengenai psikologisnya bukan dan sejauh apa traumanya. Seperti kataku Sasuke semuanya butuh proses, butuh waktu. kau hanya perlu berjuang dan jangan menyerah"

Sasuke terdiam, air mata mengalir melewati pipi tirusnya ia mencoba mencerna ucapan sang kakak. Bayangan masa lalu terlintas di otak Sasuke, kini ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. " aku mengerti nii-san" Sasuke berdiri dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan menatap sang kakak. Itachi memegang erat kedua bahu adiknya menatap serius sang adik dihadapannya "perjuangan dan pengorbanan itu sangat berharga, jangan menyia-nyiakannya Sasuke jika kau telah membawanya kembali padamu. Kau hanya perlu menguatkan dirimu juga hatimu"

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sakura berangkat dengan berjalan kaki, terasa enggan menggunakan mobil. Apalagi udara pagi ini cukup sejuk dan lebih enak digunakan untuk berjalan kaki. Sesampai disekolah Sakura tidak lagi perduli sekitar, ia lebih focus pada jalanan didepannya sampai ia mendapat tepukan dibahunya dari arah belakang. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati ketua klub karate yang kini sedang menatapnya datar. "pulang sekolah jangan lupa" setelah mengucapkan empat kata itu ketua klub karate berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam terpaku menatap punggung ketua klub karate yang menurutnya sok akrab pada dirinya.

Untung koridor sekolah masih sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat tingkah laku sok akrab ketua klub karate itu pada dirinya sehingga tidak akan ada gossip nantinya. Jika itu terjadi dan memang ada. Sakura sangat tidak menginginkannya, mengingat Neji merupakan salah satu laki-laki favorit disekolah ini dan lagi ia tak ingin berurusan dengan wakil klub ketua karate itu yang jelas-jelas menyimpan rasa pada sang ketua klub karate.

Kelasnya masih kosong, tak ada satupun orang disini selain Sakura. Tentu saja ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sakura melangkah memasuki kelas dan duduk ditempat duduknya dekat jendela. Dari sini ia bisa melihat segala aktifitas dihalaman sekolah termasuk para siswa-siswi yang baru memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ada yang berjalan kaki dan ada pula yang menaiki mobil pribadi. Terlihat jika di sekolah ini hanya anak para donatur yang berkuasa. Sakura tak suka itu.

Suara gemuruh diluar sana mengalihkan atensi Sakura pada layar ponsel pintarnya. Melirik sejenak, ia hanya mendengus tanpa minat untuk memperhatikan suara gemuruh diluar sana. Ia sungguh tahu apa yang terjadi disana tanpa harus melihat. Kebiasaan itu sudah sering terjadi sejak ia bersekolah disini. Jadi ia tak heran lagi namun tinggal menghitug hitungan detik saja ia akan merasa ketakutan oleh sebab itu ia merogoh saku dan tasnya mencari benda untuk menyelamatkannya dari ketakutan tapi sial, benda itu tak ada. 'Pasti tertinggal. Oh tidak' ia Panik.

'Tidak. Jangan lagi. Jangan teriakan nama itu lagi. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya, aku mohon sudah tak sanggup lagi'resahnya dalam hati. Sakura keluar kelas dan berlari menjauh menuju dimana pun kakinya membawanya yang paling penting ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan suara-suara itu belum juga hilang. Sampai ia berada diatap sekolah. Jatuh terduduk disana. Lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya dilipatan lengan yang bertumpu pada kedua lutut kakinya. Ia menangis dalam diam bayangan-bayang masa lalu itu terus saja menghantuinya. Membuat ketakutannya semakin besar dan tak mau menghilang. 'bagaimana ini?'

Puk..

Sakura terkejut, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Ia harap bukan 'Dia'. Bukan, semoga bukan 'Dia'. Secara perlahan Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap orang itu. Syukurlah, Sakura bersyukur ternyata orang itu bukan 'Dia' tetapi ketua klub karate. Ia dapat bernafas lega sekarang. "kau tak apa ?" Neji menatap Sakura, dahinya mengernyit 'kenapa dia menganis' Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "tak apa"

"kau menangis,?"

"tidak" Sakura menatap Neji dan melihat apa yang dibawa Neji ditangannya "ketua, boleh aku meminjam earphone mu? Aku mohon pinjamkan aku seharian ini saja. Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti. Aku mohon?" Sakura memandang sendu Neji, dengan wajah penuh harap agar Neji meminjamkan earphone itu padanya. Sekarang ia butuh itu.

"hn" Neji menyerahkan earphonenya pada Sakura. Ia tak tega melihat Sakura menangis. Entah ada dorongan darimana ia meminjamkan barang miliknya pada orang lain. Biasanya ia kan enggan melakukan itu termasuk pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Menurutnya barangnya adalah miliknya. Tak boleh orang lain menyentuhnya selain dirinya sendiri.

Sakura meraih earphone Neji yang disodorkan padanya. Segera ia memakainya dengan volume keras, tubuhnya bahkan masih bergetar. Setelah itu Sakura bangkit menuju tempat paling pojok di atap sekolah, disana ia dapat melihat taman dibelakang sekolah. Neji merasa aneh melihat tingkah Sakura, hanya diam mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi. Ada sedikit rasa khawatir dihatinya, apalagi melihat tubuh Sakura yang bergetar dan menangis. Ia tak suka melihatnya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat semua itu.

Ia duduk disamping Sakura yang menatap kosong pemandangan indah didepan mereka. Keadaan hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara.

"arigatou" lirih Sakura sambil memandang Neji disebelahnya, Neji yang mendengar suara lirih Sakura pun menoleh dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Sakura yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Semburat merah tipis menghampiri wajah Neji, terasa panas. Tak ingin Sakura melihat wajahnya, Neji memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengangguk. Hening kembali menyapa mereka berdua. Pelajaran pertama telah dimulai. Neji enggan beranjak, Sakura pun juga mereka berdua masih berdiam diri disana.

Sakura melepas sebelah earphonenya, kondisinya sudah membaik "kau tak masuk kekelasmu, pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi?" Tanya Sakura pada Neji tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari taman sekolah.

"kau sendiri, masih diam disini ?" Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan kembali oleh Neji "aku hanya tak ingin, sekolah digemparkan dengan berita. jika ada seorang gadis menajtuhkan diri dari atap sekolah dan taman ini jauh lebih indah dilihat daripada papan tulis banyak rumus. Aku sedang tak ngin terlalu banya berfikir sekarang."lanjut Neji.

"hmm, aku bukan orang bodoh dan itu tidak lucu sama sekali" gumam Sakura.

"boleh aku bertanya ?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai balasan. "kau kenapa? Kau menangis dan tubuhmu bergetar?"

Sekali lagi Sakura mencebik mendengar pertanyaan Neji untuknya. Ia tak suka ada orang lain yang ingin tau segala tentang dirinya. Tapi kebaikan Neji padanya.. tak apalah. Sakura pikir Neji orang baik, jadi tak ada salahnya bukan memberitahu sedikit tentangnya. Sakura tahu Neji adalah teman 'Dia' tapi kenapa tak ada perasaaan was-was saat Sakura melihat Neji. 'Apa ini benar?' Sakura menatap mata Neji yang juga tengah menatapnya, mencoba mencari hal buruk pada diri Neji dan mempertimbangkan suatu hal. Dirasanya tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan "Aku hanya takut?"

"takut? "

"maaf, aku tak bisa menceritakan privasiku pada sembarang orang, tapi terimah kasih kau telah meminjamkan earphone ini padaku, aku akan mengembalikannya nanti" Sakura belum siap menceritakan segalanya Neji tahu itu, tak mungkin ia memaksa orang untuk membuka privasinya apalagi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"aa, aku mengerti" Neji menatap langit "aku pikir, kau sebaiknya segera menghilangkan ketakutanmu itu karena tidak baik untukmu. Hidupmu tidak akan pernah tenang jika rasa takut itu masih kau simpan"

Sakura mengikuti Neji memandang cerah langit diatas sana. Kemudian ia berdiri membersihkan belakang roknya lalu berbalik. "terimah kasih ketua, aku sedang mencobanya sekarang. Kau tahu butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan itu semua" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari atap, tidak menghiraukan Neji yang menatapnya dalam diam.

Hyuuga Neji kembali memandang langit setelah melihat kepergian Sakura dari atap. "ini konyol, seperti bukan aku saja" gumam Neji dengan tangan kanan menyentuh jantungnya yang sedari tadi bergemuruh. Neji tidak bodoh, alasan apa yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat ketika bersama perempuan itu dan secara tak sengaja melihatnya. dadanya terasa sesak jika melihatnya rapuh, menangis dan semua beban pikirannya akan hilang jika ia memandang mata emerald itu yang terasa menenangkan. Harum bunga Sakura dari tubuh serta wangi cherry rambutnya itu membuat Neji ingin selalu berada dekat dengan gadis merah muda karena kenyamanan yang didapat dari keharuman itu. Neji tahu gejala apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, ia sangat tahu. Terkekeh pelan dan mengumpat setelahnya 'bodoh'. Rasa yang selama ini tak pernah ia rasakan telah hadir menjemput. Cinta. Cinta telah menjemput dirinya. Sekarang ia percaya akan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

TBC…

Terimah kasih yang udah baca, review, favorite dan follow fic abal ini, jangan bosan membacanya ya. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu. Maaf di chapter pertama saya lupa menuliskan kata TBC.. ini multichapter kok, pahami ceritanya ya. Sayang kalian.. love deh..

See you next chapter..


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, Tidak jelas, belibet, membingungkan dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati

.

.

.

Sekumpulan anak muda sedang berkumpul dikantin. Pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Istirahat telah tiba untuk sejenak melepas penat setelah 3 jam pelajaran. Mereka termasuk orang-orang popular disekolah ini. Beberapa dari orang tua mereka merupakan donatur sekolah. Jadi jangan heran jika terkadang mereka berbuat sesuka hatinya.

"ne TenTen kemana Neji ? aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?" gadis yang berasal dari keluarga Yamanaka, termasuk dalam keluarga besar yang juga memiliki nama baik di Tokyo. Keluarganya terkenal akan penghasil bunga terbaik dan indah. Memiliki berbagai jenis bunga berkualitas tinggi. Ino salah satu dari mereka mengutarakan pikirannya kepada gadis bercepol dua dihadapannya.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu. Aku tak dapat menghubunginya sedari tadi pagi. Hinata kau tahu dimana Neji ?" merasa tidak tau keberadaan Neji, TenTen bertanya pada Hinata sepupu Neji dan yang ditanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu.

"aku tak tahu, Neji-nii berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Oleh sebab itu ia tak ikut berangkat bersama kita"

"sudahlah, kalian ini. Neji bukan anak kecil lagi tau. Biarkan saja. Mungkin moodnya lagi buruk, mungkin juga ia butuh ketenangan, butuh sendiri maksudnya" lelaki bersurai kuning itu ambil suara dengan ramen yang penuh dimulutnya. Membuat orang-orang disekitarnya memandangnya jijik. Namun tidak bagi penggemar lelaki bersurai kuning. Karena menurut mereka ketika lelaki itu sedang makan ramen ia terlihat keren mungkin mata mereka bermasalah.

Sai memukul kepala pemuda kuning itu, tidak cukup keras memang tapi cukup untuk membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. "apa yang kau lakukan –ttebayou. Kau tak tahu ini sakit" pemuda itu mengomel tiada henti atas rasa sakitnnya. Sedangkan sang tersangka hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. "kau menjijikan Naruto"

"apa kau bilang.." pemuda bernama Naruto berteriak tak terima dikatan menjijikan oleh pemuda yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"sudahlah, kalian berhenti bertengkar. Lihat siapa yang datang merepotkan" sebelum Naruto benar-benar mengamuk pada Sai, Shikamaru terlebih dulu memotong pembicaraan penuh amarah Naruto dengan menunjuk orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan teman-temannya.

"lihat, sudah kubilang Neji bukan anak kecil lagi. Ini dia muncul"

"hn" tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto pemuda itu memilih duduk dikursi kosong dekat Gaara yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

Melihat Neji bersama mereka semua, TenTen merasa senang pasalnya orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah berada dihadapannya jadi ia tak perlu merasa khawatir memikirkan Neji "kau kemana saja Neji ?"

"hn" Neji enggan membalas pertanyaan TenTen pun beranjak berdiri

"kau mau kemna Neji ?" ucap Temari yang merasa heran akan tingkah Neji seperti tak biasanya. Meski Temari tahu Neji irit bicara, se irit-iritnya kosa kata Neji. Neji tak pernah menjawab pertanyaan TenTen dengan gumaman malas seperti itu. 'Apa mereka ada masalah' begitu pikir Temari.

"ambil makan" setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu Neji berlalu pergi. Lagi dan lagi ia tak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang menatapnya bingung.

Ino merasa heran atas tingkah Neji itu menyenggol lengan TenTen disampingnya, membuat gadis bercepol itu yang sebelumnya menunduk sedih menoleh menghadap Ino dengan raut menyiratkan kata'apa?'

"kau ada masalah dengannya?" dengan to the point Ino bertanya pada TenTen.

"entahlah,,, sedari kemarin sore tingkahnya sudah seperti itu padaku semenjak.." TenTen menghentikan omongannya sejenak, membuar semua orang yang berada satu meja dengannya penasaran kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang focus pada ponsel pintarnya juga Shikamaru yang lebih memilih meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja untuk tidur. Semua orang disitu tau, jika selama ini TenTen menyimpan perasaan pada Neji. Hanya saja Neji tidak peka. Padahal mereka sudah dekat eh bukan TenTen sudah mencoba mendekati Neji sejak mereka berada di junior high Neji hanya menganggapnya teman. "aku selalu bertanya padanya tentang sikap aneh tak seperti biasanya itu pada anggota baru klub karate kita. Neji sempat kesal padaku dan meninggalkanku seorang diri diruang klub. Sikapnya sungguh dia ilfeel padaku" lanjut TenTen dengan menunduk sedih. Semua orang yang berada disitu merasa iba pada TenTen, mengingat perjuangan TenTen untuk mendapatkan Neji tidak mudah malahan sekarang Neji mulai menjauh darinya karena kesalahan TenTen sendiri yang terlalu ikut campur urusan pribadi Neji. Namanya juga orang suka, apapun dari orang yang disukai haus tau donk.. sekarang apa salahnya?

"anggota klub baru? Siapa ?" Tanya Ino

"mur.." sebelum TenTen sempat melanjutkan perkataanya, mulutnya terlebih dahulu tertutup rapat. Karena Neji telah kembali dengan membawa makanannya. Mereka pun kembali menikmati makanan istirahat mereka dalam hening.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah ketua klub karate kemarin sore saat mendaftar, kini Sakura berada di dalam ruang latihan karate. Baru masuk saja Sakura sudah dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Neji dan juga buku-bukunya. 'Mungkin ketuanya ini sedang bolos satu hari penuh' pikir Sakura.

"kau membolos seharian ini ?" dari awal pintu ruang karate terbuka, Neji sudah tau siapa yang datang. Jadi mendengar suara merdu seorang perempuan yang selama seharian ini mengusik dirinya, tidak membuat ia kaget. Karena memang mereka janjian untuk pengujian layak dan tidak layak masuk kedalam klub karate adalah hari ini sepulang sekolah.

"hn, hanya ingin. Menurutku sehari tidaklah masalah" ujarnya sembari membereskan buku-buku diatas meja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. "lagi pula, meski aku membolos aku tetap belajar. Jadi apa itu masalah nona pinky?" Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang berdiri sambil bersendekap ditengah ruangan. Kini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

Sakura mendengus mendengar panggilan sang ketua untuknya "kau tahu, aku punya nama dan namaku bukan pinky ketua"

"kau tahu, aku juga punya nama dan namaku bukan ketua, pinky"

"ck dasar. Terserah" Sakura mencebik kesal atas tingkah Neji. Padahal tadi pagi ia pikir Neji orang baik. Baik sih, sama baiknya dengan menjengkelkan. Seimbang.

Neji mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan Sakura "Hyuuga Neji". Sakura menerima uluran tangan Neji dan menyalaminya "Haruno Sakura". ' Haruno Sakura – musim semi- bunga sakura- cocok-nama yang cantik' ujar Neji dalam hati

"kau sudah mendapatkan izin sebelum tes?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu merogoh tasnya, mengambil lembaran kertas formulir dan menyerahkannya pada Neji. Neji menerimanya dan membaca kertas- kertas itu. "dia kakakmu?" ujar Neji sambil menunjuk sebuah nama dideretan bawah kertas bertanda disana sebagai wali Sakura nama serta tanda tangan dari Akasuna Sasori.

"bukan, dia sopirku.." jawab Sakura setengah bercanda gak ikhlas "kau tahu ketua kau terlalu banyak ingin tahu"

"Neji" melihat raut bingung diwajah Sakura, Neji melanjutkan ucapannya "panggil aku Neji saja Sakura, aku bukannya ingin tahu hanya saja marga kalian berbeda, aku harus tahu detail semua anggotaku"

"oh ya, apa kau tahu secara detail semua anggota klub mu termasuk wakilmu itu ?"

" hn,"

"kau yakin tahu semuanya? " tak ada jawaban dari Neji, yang didapati oleh Sakura hanyalah tatapan tajam Neji. Bukan tatapan tajam menusuk melainkan tatapan tajam karena tak ingin membahas hal itu. Entah ada apa dengan mereka berdua, Neji dan wakilnya. Dapat dipastikan sih mereka berdua sedang dalam masalah atau mood Neji saja yang sedang buruk. "baiklah, berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Akasuna marga tousanku dan Haruno marga ibuku. Itu saja. Untuk alasan kenapa aku memilih marga kaasanku. Kau tak perlu tahu Neji"

"hn"

"kau marah" Tanya Sakura dengan memicing matanya menatap Neji

"tidak, ganti pakaianmu Sakura. Kita akan segera memulai uji tesnya" perintah Neji. Sakura mengangguk menurutinya. Ia melangkah menuju tempat Neji membaca buku tadi dan meletakkan tasnya disamping tas Neji. Merogoh tas itu guna mengambil baju ganti. Ia menatap kesekeliling ruangan dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Neji, dimana ruang ganti?" Neji berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"masuklah kedalam lemari itu Saku, itu pintu ruang ganti bukan lemari sebenarnya" Sakura menganggukan kepala mengerti dan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Neji. Sebenarnya ia bingung. Siap yang mendesain ruangan ini. Unik sih.. tapi bikin pusing saja.

"kau tidak memakai baju karatemu ?" belum benar-benar masuk ruang ganti Sakura menoleh kearah Neji yang juga kebetulan memandangnya.

"kau ingin aku berganti pakaian bersamamu ?"

"cih, jangan harap. Aku hanya bertanya" setelah mengucap hal itu, Sakura langsung dengan cepat melenggang masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan membanting pintunya dengan keras kemudian menguncinya dari dalam, kebetulan kuncinya berupa slot pintu dari dalam jadi ia tak perlu khawatir jika Neji bersungguh sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi.

Neji yang melihat tingkah Sakura, terkekeh pelan. "kau tahu Sakura, kau terlalu mysterius bagiku. Banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan, lewat pancaran matamu aku langsung tahu. Bagaiman rapuhnya dirimu. Jika diluar kau hanya ingin sendiri tapi jauh dilubuk hatimu kau sangat butuh seseorang sebagai sandaran. Kau hanya mengunci dirimu bahkan hatimu. Tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk atau mengusik dirimu. Kau bukan perempuan angkuh namun kau hanya menjaga dirimu dari hal yang tak terduga, yang bisa kapan saja kesimpulanku selama dua hari ini mengenalmu. Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu. Kau telah membuatku gila Sakura. Kau menjungkirbalikkan hidupku dan membuat ku mengenal cinta. Apa aku bisa meraihmu sedangkan kau mengunci dirimu untuk dirimu sndiri Sakura? " lirih Neji dengan memandang sendu pintu ruang ganti yang telah dimasuki Sakura tadi.

.

.

.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ketua ?" usai berganti baju, Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dan menemukan Neji dengan pakaian bebas bukan pakaian karate sedang mempersiapkan matras untuk uji tes. Sakura meletakkan seragamnya dimeja dimana ia meletakkan tas tepat didekat pakaian seragam Neji yang terlipat rapih. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihatnya "ternyata Neji cowok yang rapi" batinnya dalam hati. Setelahnya Sakura menghampiri Neji yang masih mengatur letak matras.

"jangan terlalu sibuk ketua, kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku..? Neji melirik Sakura singkat dan sempat terdiam sejenak menatap Sakura dengan tampilan berbeda kali ini. Simple sih sebenarnya, Sakura hanya memakai baju lengan pendek 5 cm dari jarak pundaknya, celana pendek jeans 15 cm diatas dengkul tidak ketat serta rambut yang tergelung berantakkan namun cantik ala Sakura memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Sakura tampak terlihat sangat cantik, seksi dan menggoda dimata Neji dan Neji tak suka itu. Karena akan banyak laki-laki yang tertarik pada Sakura jika penampilan Sakura seperti itu, jika berpenampilan seperti itu untuk dirinya, takkan jadi masalah bukan. Hanya untuk dirinya dan tolong digaris bawahi, hanya untuk dirinya Hyuuga Neji.

"panggil aku Neji, Sakura" mendengar penuturan Neji membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan "maaf , aku lupa"

"hn,, kau.. berniat menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti itu ?" Sakura melihat penampilan nya dari atas sampai bawah. Dan menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh. Ini penampilan rumahan biasa yang aselalu ia kenakan tak ada maksud tertentu, Ia pun tak berniat menggoda Neji,ini juga karena ia belum mendapatkan baju karate. kenapa Neji berpikiran seperti itu.

"aku selalu seperti ini jika dirumah ataupun jika sedang berolahraga. Aku tak berniat menggodamu Neji ? kau saja yang mesum berpikiran aneh" Neji memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sakura merengut melihatnya. ' dasar ' gumamnya.

"ini bukan rumah Sakura, lain kali pakailah celana sebatas lutut atau lebih. Itu lebih bai" Sakura mengangguk malas mendengar pernyataan dari Neji. "dan.. rambutmu…" tubuh Sakura menegang, sejak kapan Neji berada dibelakangya dan melepas gelungan rambutnya..

"kk..kau"

"diamlah, aku akan merapikan rambutmu" Menggunakan jari-jarinya Neji menyisir rambut Sakura dan mengikatnya pony tail. Sakura hanya diam mengikuti perintah Neji untuk diam. "kalau begini kau nanti tidak akan kesusahan Saku" Neji beralih kedepan Sakura, melihat hasil karyanya "kau punya jepit rambut ?"

Perempatan siku muncul didahi Sakura setelah mendengar penuturan Neji "buat apa ?"

"hn, punya tidak?" ujar Neji dengan raut sedikit memaksa.

"punya, di tas" jawab singkat Sakura akhirnya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa bertanya lagi Neji menju tempat dimana Sakura meletakkan tasnya. Merogaoh dan mencaari dari segala sisi tas Sakura,tak lama kmudian akhirnya Neji menemukannya. Dibawanya jepitan rambut itu dihadapan Sakura. Kemudian meraih poni miring Sakura menyampirkannya dekat telinga lalu dijepit tepat didekat telinga Sakura oleh Neji. Sakura diperlakukan seperti itu, heran sendiri menatap Neji. "Kenapa harus Neji yang melakukannya, dia bisa sendiri" gumam Sakura dalam hati.

"kalau begini, penglihatanmu tidak akan terganggu nanti"

"seharusnya kau memberitahuku Neji, aku bisa sendiri. Tanpa harus kau yang melakukannya" Sakura merengut kesal sekaligus malu menatap Neji pasalnya ini pertama kalinya seorang laki-laki yang bukan siapa-siapanya menguncir dan menjepit rambutnya. Kalau dulu waktu kecil sih kakaknya yang melakukan tapi itu dulu.. sekarang boro-boro mau, sibuk mulu.

"hn" gumam Neji datar. Sesaat tadi ia terpesona akan karyanya pada rambut Sakura membuat Sakura sangat cantik dan terlihat sederhana, biasa tak berlebih seperti perempuan-perempuan lain. Terlebih lagi wajah Sakura tanpa make up terlihat natural itu, membuat Neji semakin tertarik untuk melihatnya lebih lama. Ia sangat suka. Ia tak tahu wajahnya sekonyol apa saat ini, yang pasti seseorang didepannya, telah merubah segala hal yang ada pada dirinya termasuk segala sikap dan kebiasaannya. Haruskah ia memberi Sakura tepuk tangan atau pujian. Tiga kalimat saja.. kau hebat Sakura, telah merubah hidupku, hanya padamu.

.

.

.

Setelah melalui berbagai uji tes dari Neji. Sakura merasa kelelahan, apalagi ada uji tes sparring dengan Neji yang jauh kemampuannya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Lelah sekali rasanya. Sakura duduk bersimpuh diatas matras tempat dimana tadi ia dan Neji melakukan uji tes. Diikuti Neji yang juga ambil duduk disamping Sakura setelah mengambil air mineral didalam tasnya tadi. Meredakan tenggorokannya karena haus Neji meminum air yang dibawanya tadi lalu menyeka keringat dengan handuk yang selalu dibawanya. Sakura melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji, bedanya Sakura menyeka keringatnya menggunakan telapak tangan.

"apa ?" Neji menyodorkan minumannya berniat untuk memberi gadis itu minum setelah banyak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Ia merasa tak tega. Tapi yang didapatinya malah raut wajah bingung Sakura.

"minumlah, kau haus bukan ?" Sakura menggelengkan kepala menandakan dia tidak mau "aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura " meraih tangan Sakura dan meletakkan botol minumannya ditangan perempuan merah mudah itu. Dengan begitu terpaksa Sakura harus menerima niat baik Neji yang memberinya minum lalu meminumnya, perbuatan Sakura yang demikian itu mengundang senyum tipis diwajah Neji.

Memandang Sakura dari samping, Neji melihat keringat mengalir didahi dan juga leher. Membuat Neji ingin sekali menyekanya namun ia takut akan penolakan yang akan diberikan Sakura nanti. Tapi keinginginan itu begitu besar. Dengan perasaan ragu Neji mengulurkan tangannya, terdapat sapu tangan digenggamannya. Ia mulai menyeka dahi Sakura tanpa melihat Sakura yang kini telah menghentikan aktifitasnya, shock akan perlakuan tiba-tiba Neji padanya.

"Ne..ji"

"diamlah" perintah Neji, memotong perkataan Sakura. Diam yang dilakukan Sakura hanya diam membeku ditempat, membiarkan Neji menyeka keringatnya. Ia melamun, banyak kejadian aneh hari ini. Bukan kejadian aneh yang apa? tapi kejadian aneh akan sikap Neji padanya. Jujur, ia hanya mengenal Neji kemarin sore dan sekarang perlakuan Neji padanya seolah olah mereka berdua sudah kenal sangat lama. "ada apa denganmu ?"

"eh" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. Menoleh melihat Neji yang juga melihatnya, pekerjaan Neji menyeka keringat Sakura sudah selesai dan Sakura tak tahu itu. "tidak apa-apa" berdiri dari duduknya, ia melangkah menjauhi Neji. Sebelum benar-benar pergi Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Neji yang masih duduk disana "Neji, emm terima kasih" lanjut Sakura disertai dengan senyum tipsi diwajahnya.

Sejenak Neji terpaku melihat senyuman manis Sakura, dadanya berdebar, wajahnya terasa panas Neji yakin tanpa bercermin pun ia tahu jika saat ini dikedua pipinya terdapat semburat merah tipis. Bahkan sekarang kedua mata Neji tak pernah terlepas dari Sakura yang mulai memasuki ruang ganti sekaligus kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Cinta itu… indah.

Neji dan Sakura tidak tahu, jika mereka tidak hanya berdua diruangan itu. Sepasang mata telah memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari jendela luar. Tatapannya sendu mencoba menahan tangis, tapi sayangnya tanpa sadar air mata itu telah mengalir melalui kedua pipinya. Tangan kanannya memegang dada kiri, terasa sangat nyeri disana. Sakit sangat sakit. Melihat orang yang selama ini dicintainya memberi perhatian pada orang lain yang bahkan baru dikenalnya kemaren sore. Sedangkan pada dirinya orang itu tak pernah sekalipun memberikan perhatian serupa padahal mereka telah mengenal lama. Ia hanya tersenyum getir. Menyaksikan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Lemas rasanya bahkan berjalan pun terasa tak mampu. Dengan gontai ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Senja terlihat dari ufuk barat memunculkan cahaya orange kemerah-merahan. Sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah menelusuri koridor sekolah. Kini waktunya mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka berjalan dalam hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sakura asyik sendiri dengan segala pemikiran yang masuk kedalam pikirannya sedangkan Neji lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktu bersama Sakura yang kini berjalan disampingnya, menghirup aroma manis cherry dan sejuknya musim semi dari diri Sakura yang membuat ketenangan sendiri untuknya.

"ne Neji, aku duluan" mereka kini berada dipersimpangan jalan koridor antara parkiran sekolah dan arah langsung melewati parkiran menuju gerbang sekolah.

"kau, tak membawa kendaraan ?" sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji, Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "aku antar "

"ti.." belum sempat Sakura menolak tawaran Neji, Neji sendiri lebih dulu memotong ucapan Sakura "aku tidak menerima penolakan Sakura"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, mendengar penuturan Neji. Penuturan yang sama ketika ia berniat menolak tawaran pemuda itu. "dasar pemaksa" gumam Sakura pelan.

"aku mendengar itu Sakura" dengan langkah terpaksa Sakura mengikuti Neji menuju parkiran sekolah. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung lari dan pulan kerumah tanpa menghiraukan Neji. Tapi ada seseuatu dalam dirinya untuk menerima tawaran pemuda itu. Hatinya merasa tidak enak jika menolak niat tulus Neji. Ia merasa sesuatu yang telah menjadi prinsipnya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun di sekolah ini mulai goyah, ia tidak tahu. Bersama Neji ia merasa aman dan sangat dihargai sebagai seorang perempuan yang pernah didapatnya dulu meski mereka berdua baru kemarin sore kenal.

.

.

"dimana rumahmu Saku?" Neji sebagai pengemudi bertanya pada Sakura yang focus sendiri dengan pemandangan lua jendela sampingnya.

"dikawasan hijau"

"kawasan yang hanya milik keluarga Akasuna"

Sakura merengut, "itu kau tahu. Kenapa masih bertanya?" Neji terkekeh pelan setelahnya.

"hanya ingin" dengusan pelan keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, "nah sudah sampai" didepan gerbang besar yang bertuliskan marga 'Akasuna', Neji menghentikan mobilnya disana karena ia tak bisa masuk tanpa izin. Hanya keluarga Akasuna yang boleh serta orang-orang yang diizinkan Perumahan elit ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi keluarga Akasuna tidak untuk keluarga lain. Biasanya orang-orang menyebutnya 'kawasan hijau'. Karena Akasuna tidak memiliki anak yang banyak hanya satu anak laki-laki yaitu ayah Sakura dan Sasori jadi perumahan ini hanya ada satu rumah dan sisanya ditumbuhi berbagai macam jenis bunga, buah dan sayur-sayuran beserta rumah untuk para pelayan dan juga penjaga keamanan. Banyaknya tumbuhan hijau dikawasan itu makanya disebut sebagai 'kawasan hijau' Bayangkan betapa luasnya tanah milik keluarga Akasuna.

"hmm, terima kasih Neji" Sakura turun dari mobil lalu diikuti Neji setelahnya. "emm, kau mau.. mampir?"

"memang aku diperbolehkan?" dengan tenang dan raut wajah datar Neji bersandar dimobilnya.

"jika kau bersamaku tentu saja boleh, tapi kalau kau datang sendiri kesini kau tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk karena aku tidak akan mengizinkannya. Puas." sungut Sakura sedikit kesal "dan hentikan seringaianmu itu, kau seakan mengejekku" mendengar suara Sakura, para penjaga gerbang dari pos jaga menghampiri Sakura dan Neji.

"ada apa nona?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap tiga orang penjaga gerbang. "tidak ada, kalian boleh pergi. Dia teman sekolahku" mereka bertiga mengangguk dan kembali ke pos jaga mereka.

"kau membuat keributan. Ya, sudah aku pulang dulu Sakura dan lain kali aku akan keluar masuk rumahmu meski tanpa izin darimu" dahi sakura mengerut mendengar penturan Neji. Sedangkan pemuda itu masuk kedalam mobilnya membuka sedikit kaca mobilnya "sampai jumpa Sakura" memberi salam pada Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam kebingungannya.

"bagaimana bisa kau bisa keluar mas.." ucap Sakura setelah sadar dari kebingungannya dan seketika matanya membulat karena laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya bersama dengan mobilnya sudah tidak ada. "kuso, dia sudah pergi" umpatnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

.

.

.

Suara riuh selalu saja ada ketika Sasuke dan teman-temannya baru saja datang dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Kekayaan dan ketampanan yang mereka semua miliki menghipnotis seluruh siswi Tokyo High School. Ingin rasa para siswi-siswi itu berada didekat salah satu dari mereka seperti halnya siswi popular karena cantik dan kekayaan mereka yang sangat dekat dengan siswa-siswa populer itu. Semua orang tidak pernah tahu, pendapat siapa yang menyatakan jika para lelaki tampan dan kaya harus dekat dengan para perempuan cantik dan kaya, semua itu terjadi begitu saja. Apa kabar mereka yang tidak termasuk hal itu,? Tapi percayalah mereka yang tidak termasuk hal itu mengerti akan pentingnya kerja keras karena mereka sudah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan suatu saat mereka pasti akan merasakan manisnya kehidupan. Roda akan selalu berputar.

Para laki-laki itu kenudian melangkahkan kaki mereka memasuki sekolah, diikuti para perempuan populer juga dibelakang mereka seolah-olah menjaga para pangeran dari kegenitan seorang perempuan. Mereka semua melintasi koridor, seperti biasanya koridor yang tak pernah sepi akan berjalan didepan bersama pemuda bersurai kuning yang kelewat ceria sekaligus narsis tidak ketulungan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka keturunan keluarga kaya, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Hyuuga, Sabaku, Shimura, Yamanaka dan Nara adapula anak para pejabat pemerintah.

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha secara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya, netranya menangkap sosok perempuan bersurai merah mudah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Sosok itu tidak melihatnya karena earphone yang terpasang ditelinga juga tangan yang asyik memainkan ponsel pintar. Langkah kaki Sasuke yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba membuat seluruh orang disekitarnya juga pengikutnya berhenti secara tiba-tiba menatap bingung akan tingkah mendadak Sasuke.

"teme, kenapa kau berhenti" teriak orang disampingnya. Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming telinganya seakan-akan mendapat jawaban pasti pemuda itu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, tepat disana terlihat sosok perempuan bersurai merah muda. Ia bingung apa itu obyek mata temannya itu, setahunya temannya tak pernah sekalipun melirik perempuan tapi kali ini?. Pemuda itu pun menangkap raut bertanya pada teman-temanya yang ada dibelakangnya. Mereka semua mengidikkan bahu tanda tak tahu, lalu lelaki itu menunjuk obyek arah pandang Sasuke dan dengan spontanitas mereka semua menatap sosok yang perlahan berjalan kearah mereka tanpa memeperdulikan sekitar. Sekitar tiga meter jarak mereka dari sosok itu.

Mereka semua diam, sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi sesungguhnya banyak dari mereka yang penasaran akan tingkah pangeran pujaan hatinya. Ada yang menggerutu dan adapula yang berkata kalau mereka penasaran. Ada apa sebenarnya,? Ada hubungan apa seorang Uchiha yang tidak pernah dekat dengan perempuan menatap sendu perempuan itu ? sampai akhirnya perempuan itu semakin dekat dan secara slow motion tubuh perempuan itu menabrak tubuh Sasuke yang berdiri kaku.

Praang..

.

.

.

TBC…

* * *

Chapter ke tiga sudah di post, semoga banyak yang suka. Di mohon reviewnya ya.. kritik, saran ataupun flame diterima. Terima kasih yang udah baca dan ninggalin jejak untuk fic Gaje dan abal-abal yang punya banyak kekurangan ini. sayang kalian semua. love deh.

See You Next Chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

.

* * *

fauziahcherry : i like this fanfic, please rbikin sasuke cemburu sma nejisaku..n smoga cpat updet next chapternya... **(makasih udah suka. ini sudah aku bikin, entah sesuai atau tidak. Sudah di update, dibaca ya :) )**  
Ganbatte

wiwit : Lnjutin guy **( udah dilanjut :) )**

1 : Wow aq mkin suka.. **(aa makasih :))**  
Next chap senpai **(udah dilanjut, semoga sesuai ya :) )**

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuut **(oke :) )**

DaunIlalangKuning : Ohayou ne author, salam kenal aku pembaca baru disini. Oh ya, aku penasaran dgn kisah nya sasusaku. Apa yang membuat sakura trauma? Jangan2 neji udah mulai punya perasaan sgn sakura ya thor? Kasihan tenten, cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan #samasepertiaku loh kok? Ok abaikan. Ditunggu ya, see you. **(aa, salam kenal juga. Secara perlahan akan ketahuan kok apa yang membuat Sakura trauma. Neji.. sepertinya memang begitu, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ya,. emm itu menyakitkan kalau gitu cari yang saling bertepuk tangan aja hehehe :) )**

* * *

prangg...

Ponsel perempuan itu jatuh. Menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya sendiri juga menyadarkan perempuan itu termasuk mereka semua yang ada Disana. Sosok itu sempat shock melihat ponselnya terjatuh menjadi berkeping-keping kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya membulat melihat sosok didepannya berdiri kurang dari satu meter dihadapannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang, badannnya terasa lemas dan gemetar. Ia bingung harus apa ? secara perlahan ia memundurkan langkahnyan menjauh. Dan secara reflek pula Sasuke melangkah mendekati perempuan itu tapi..

"berhenti.." teriak perempuan itu membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya terkejut, Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. "ja..jangan.. sekal..sekali.. ka..li kka..u men..dekat" dengan suara terputus putus perempuan merah muda itu melanjutkan ucapnnya. Tatapan Sasuke sendu.. hatinya terasa nyeri mendengar penuturan perempuan didepannya, kepalanya menunduk, ingin rasanya ia menangis melihat keadaan perempuan itu karena ulahnya.

"apa yang kau ucapkan pada Sasuke-kun hah ?" teriak marah salah satu seorang dari para perempuan popular yang memiliki surai merah hendak mendekati Sakura namun langkahnya terhenti karena dorongan Sasuke padanya sehingga hampir saja jatuh jika Sai tidak menangkap tubuh perempuan bersurai merah itu.

"jika kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun aku akan membunuhmu Uzumaki" masih dalam posisi tetap sama Sasuke mendesis tajam. Sedangkan Sakura merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas seakan akan kedua kakinya tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Sebelum Sakura benar benar jatuh kelantai. Neji bak seorang pahlawan menangkap tubuh ringkih itu. Earphone yang awalnya terpasang dikedua telianga Sakura entah kenapa bisa terlepas.

Meski posisi menunduk Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang dibantu menopang tubuhnya sendiri oleh temannya Neji. Hati Sasuke seakan terbakar, kedua tangannya terkepal erat dikedua sisi tubuhnya, namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cemburu Sasuke sendiri tau itu. Jika ia mengeluarkan amarah sedikit saja bisa jadi Sakura akan sangat jauh untuk ia jangkau.

"Sa..ku..ra" lirih Sasuke dengan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sakura.

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang, semakin gemetar mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya. Air mata sudah tak terbendung lagi. Kilasan masa lalu berkelibat dalam pikirannya.. "jangan menyebut namaku dengan mulutmu brengsek" teriak sekali lagi Sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Kemudian Sakura menatap Neji yang berada disampingnya "aku mohon bawa aku pergi menjauh darinya Neji" lirih Sakura. Neji menganggukan kepalanya mengiyakan lalu membalik tubuhnya dan tubuh Sakura sempat sekilas ia menatap Sasuke setelahnya melangkah pergi menjauh dari orang –orang disana. Bahkan Sakura tidak menghiraukan tatapan sendu Sasuke padanya. Neji pun sama ia juga tidak menghiraukan sepasang mata yang menatap sendu dirinya. 'sejak kapan Neji memiliki rasa peduli, apalagi pada seorang perempuan?' gumam wanita itu dalam hati.

Setelah lama terdiam dan tak ada satu pun yang berani menegurnya, Sasuke memutuskan memutar balik arahnya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat ponsel Sakura yang terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian, ia mengambilnya lalu mengembalikan dalam posisi utuh ponsel itu dan dimasukkan kedalam sakunya. Sasuke mulai berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan bertanya dari orang sekitarnya disana. Teman-teman Sasuke mengikuti kemana pemuda itu pergi mereka merasa khawatir dan melarang para perempuan popular itu untuk tidak mengikuti mereka. Karena menurut mereka seorang Uchiha Sasuke memiliki privasi sendiri tak perlu ikut campur jika tidak diminta.

Sasuke pov..

Aku tidak tahu, trauma yang kau alami sebegitu parah. Aku tahu, aku laki-laki brengsek yang tak tahu diri dan masih mengharapkan cinta dari gadis yang dulu pernah kusakiti bahkan sampai menimbulkan trauma dalam dirinya. Tapi aku bisa apa, aku.. hanya ingin dia dihidupku bukan perempuan lain. Dia yang dulu berjuang untukku, dia yang dulu selalu ada disampingku apapun kedaannya, dia yang telah banyak berkorban untukku, dia yang dulu mewarnai hidupku. hingga suatu hari aku berbuat kesalahan dan.. ah brengsek, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya sungguh.

Semuanya telah hancur, hancur dengan perbuatanku sendiri. Andai kau tahu Sakura, dalam setiap langkahku aku selalu memikirkanmu tentang segala kesalahanku padamu. Bisakah Sakura, kau memberi satu kesempatan lagi untuk mengembalikan apa yang sudah aku hancurkan. Andai waktu itu aku tak bertemu wanita licik itu yang membuat kesalahpahaman diantara kita dan tidak memaksamu untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku mungkin kini kau masih disampingku, menemaniku.

Andai aku bisa memutar waktu sakura, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tak pernah ingin. Kini aku telah hancur dengan ulah ku sendiri. Kau tahu Sakura, sebenarnya kita sama-sama telah hancur hanya saja aku tahu kau lebih hancur dari diriku. Sebarapapun aku berusaha bangkit, seberapapun aku berusaha melangkah, bayang akan masa lalu buruk kita selalu terbayang olehku. Rasa bersalah yang begitu besar, penyesalan yang tiada henti aku terima. Tetapi itu belum cukup bukan, untuk mengembalikan apa yang telah hancur. Untuk menbawamu dan cintamu kembali padaku dan untuk trauma yang kau alami akibat diriku. Sakura.. maaf. Ku mohon maafkan aku.

.

.

.

"terimah kasih Neji" ucap Sakura usai dibantu Neji untuk berbaring ditempat tidur dalam uks sekolah. Ia tak ingin pulang ke rumah, jika ia pulang kakaknya akan sangat khawatir lalu memicu pertengkaran dengan dia. Ia tak mau. Sudah cukup. Yang ia mau hanyalah sembuh dari traumanya, dari masa lalunya dan hidup dengan tenang.

"Sakura" Sakura terperanjat mendengar panggilan dari Neji, menyadarkan akan lamunannya. Kemudian menatap pemuda yang kini duduk disamping tempat tidurnya. "aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi.. jika kau butuh pertolongan dan ingin bercerita sesuatu hal datanglah padaku. Aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu sebisaku" konyol, Neji merasa ucapannya tadi hal terkonyol dalam hidupnya namun sungguh perempuan dihadapannya bisa menjungkir balikkan hidupnya. Rasa ingin melindungi dan menjaga itu hadir saat melihat tubuh itu bergetar ketakutan juga rasa ingin menghapus setiap air mata yang keluar dari netra indah itu begitu besar bahkan keinginannya lebih, ia tak ingin mata indah menenangkan itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ia hanya ingin melihat Sakura tersenyum, bahagia itu saja.

"sekali lagi, terimah kasih Neji. Tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin disini kau satu-satunya temanku. Aku berharap kau dapat kupercaya Neji dan Jangan buatku kecewa" tutur Sakura serius disetiap kata, menatap mata Neji untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pemuda disampingnya merupakan orang yang dapat dipercaya dan tidak akan pernah mengecewakan dirinya.

"aa, aku mengerti Sakura" mungkin ia merasa kecewa akan ucapan teman dari mulut Sakura. mungkin sekarang berteman tapi suatu hari nanti ia ingin menjadikan Sakura menjadi miliknya. Dan hanya satu orang yang bisa ia tuju untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sangat ingin tahu, berfikir berkali-kali akhirnya membuat Neji mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencari tahu tentang segala masa lalu Sakura. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak mau menceritakan padanya sekarang, mungkin suatu hari nanti lagipula ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura yang sudah mempercayainya.

.

.

.

malam tengah malam. Mulai menghadirkan kelengangan jalan. Tapi siapa disangka dibalik kelengangan terdapat keramaian disalah satu klub di Tokyo, klub besar terkenal yang banyak diminati. Selain pelayanan yang baik, beberap jenis minuman ada secara lengkap. Apapun minuman yang pelanggan inginkan pasti ada. Klub ini memiliki ruangan privasi, tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil yang penting cukup untuk sepuluh lebih orang untuk duduk santai dan menikmati malam bahkan meski untuk sepuluh lebih orang pun masih banyak ruang kosong. Fasilitas hiburan seperti barang-barang elektronik pun ada misalnya berbagai macam alat untuk menghibur diri seperti alat karoke, misalnya. Live music DJ dan sebagainya.

Salah satu ruangan khusus di lantai tiga klub, lima orang pemuda tampan tengah berkumpul disana. Beberapa asyik dengan fasilitas yang disediakan disana, ada pula lebih memilih asyik dengan earphone nya dan ada juga memilih melamun seorang diri. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda bersurai coklat panjang disana, membuat semua yang tadinya asyik didunia mereka sendiri melihat kearah pintu.

Kedatangan pemuda itu membuat suasana berubah seketika, awalnya biasa saja malah menjadi menyeramkan. Bukan aura dari mereka semua yang ada disana melainkan dari salah satunya saja. "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" tanpa menatap Neji berujar, pasalnya ia merasa risih ditatap sebegitu intens oleh pemilik mata hitam onikx itu dari ia masuk sampai duduk disebelah Gaara yang tetap asyik dengan earphonenya, sejujurnya Gaara itu peka kawan, oleh karena itu dia tak mau mengganggu.

"hn"

Mereka berdua Neji dan Sasuke memang terkenal irit bicara, entah pada siapapun itu. Mungkin pengecualian dengan orang yang disukainya, akan berbeda. Mendengar gumaman sasuke, Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung dan menatap sasuke balik. "ada apa ?"

Sasuke geram, seolah diantara Neji dan dirinya tidak ada masalah apapun. Sasuke sadar kali ini ia tidak boleh gegabah meski bayang rasa cemburu yang membakar hati untuk kejadian disekolah tadi masih menghantuinya. Meredam emosi disaat seperti ini sangatlah penting. Demi mendapatkan sebuah informasi dan sebuah kejelasan. Tak perlu dengan cara emosi. Bukan. Semuanya bisa diselesaikan secara baik-baik.

"apa kau mengenalnya?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat seorang Hyuuga Neji tahu, kemana arah pembicaraan itu. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk Neji mengetahui lebih banyak lagi mengenai apa sebenarnya hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis itu.

"tidak, tidak cukup mengenalnya"

"kalian terlihat dekat, mengingat panggilan nama kecil"

Neji mendengus mendengar pernyataan daari Sasuke "entahlah, dia anggota karate. Baru masuk kemarin setelah tes. Semua berlalu begitu saja" Sasuke mengernyit dalam benaknya ia tak mempercayai sepenuhnya ucapan Neji.

"kau hanya perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Itu tidak rumit" Merasa Sasuke memojokannya, membuat Neji bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka di introgasi seperti itu. Ia bukan penjahat bukan. Ia hanyalah manusia biasa.

"kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu, seperti bukan dirimu saja"

"itu penting bagiku " desis tajam Sasuke setengah kesal menghadapi tinghkah Neji yang hampir sama dengan dirinya. "jangan berbelit"

Neji terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah aneh dari Uchiha bungsu itu yang menurutnya jauh dari imagenya selama ini yang tidak pernah perduli akan sekitar tapi kini Uchiha bungsu itu begitu perduli akan sosok gadis itu. Membuat Neji menduga-duga jika dulu gadis itu dan temannya ini memiliki suatu hubungan. Dan dugaan Neji terjawab dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini. Hatinya terasa tercubit. Sakit.

"aku tidak tahu, diadatang mendaftar klub karate. Setelahnya saat aku berada diatap beberapa saat kemudian dia datang dengan tubuh gemetar dan menagis.." tubuh Sasuke menegang, Neji tahu itu. Cukup mengerti jika pengaruh gadis itu cukup besar pada diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke. "aku menghampirinya, bertanya ada apa. dia tidak menjawab tapi malah meminjam earphone. Saat itu aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya" jelas Neji menghilangkan beberapa moment yang ia rasa tidak perlu dijelaskan "mungkin sejak saat itu dia mengenalku, mengingat dia tak punya teman dekat"

"kalian terlihat dekat" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"tidak sedekat yang kau kira, rasa iba membuatku melakukan hal itu kemarin" ia menoleh menatap Sasuke dengan memicingkan matannya membuatnya kembali beujar "seharusnya aku bertanya padamu, ada hubungan apa kau dengannya? Kau cemburu?"

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu mengambil minuman liquid bening yang tersedia dihadapannya dan menegaknya sekali tandas. "bukan urusanmu" desisnya kemudian beranjak pergi tanpa pamit, semua yang ada disana tercengang melihat tingkah Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada sebuah pertanyaan besar dibenak mereka semua saat Neji bertanya pada Sasuke yang mereka curi dengar tadi mengenai hubungan sasuke dan gadis itu. Tapi sayang ketiban malang. Jawaban tidak ditemukan dan Rasa penasaran menghantui.

.

.

.

diwaktu yang sama tempat yang berbeda juga sekumpulan wanita popular di THS tengah berkumpul disebuah kaffe. Perbincangan mereka mengarah pada kejadian yang mereka saksikan tadi pagi sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"aku tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu hingga aku didorong sangat kasar oleh Sasuke-kun. Ck aku sangat membenci perempuan itu" perempuan bersurai merah mengeluh pada teman-temannya, nada bicaranya menyiratkan kemarahan.

"tenanglah Karin, kita saja tidak tahu siapa perempuan itu. Yang aku tahu namanya Sakura, ia murid baru" Ino mencoba menenagkan Karin meski tak berpengaruh apapun pada amarah sahabatnya itu. Karin sendiri mendengus mendengar penuturan Ino padanya. "dan Neji bak seorang pahlawan, membantu perempuan itu oh my god.." ucapan Ino terhenti saat melihat TenTen menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tahu TenTen sedang menangis. Hinata yang berada disampingnya mengelus punggung perempuan itu. "maafkan aku TenTen"

Hiks..hikss.. TenTen menangis lebih keras membuat teman-temannya panic. "ada apa TenTen ceritakan pada kami masalah mu ?" Temari berucap pada TenTen agar membagi masalahnya. Tenten mendongak dan mengusap air mata nya secara kasar lalu menarik nafas dan menghembuskan secara perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

"aku melihatnya kemarin sepulang sekolah Neji, menguji tes Sakura diruang karate sendiri. Mereka hanya berdua disana"

"bukannya Neji nii tak pernah melakukan hal itu. Bukankah kau yang mengurus dan menentukan hal itu atas perintah Neji-nii mengingat anti socialnya pada orang yang tak ia kenal" Hinata sepupu Neji menyuarakan pendapatnya.

"aku tidak tahu, aku sempat menanyainya pada bilang karena ia ingin. Aku juga melihat bagaiman Neji memperlakukan Sakura, menggoda Sakura. Mengikat rambut Sakura, memberi minum Sakura, menyeka keringat Sakura aku melihat semuanya. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Neji pada perempuan manapun termasuk Hinata sepupunya sendiri. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri hiikks" air mata kembali mengalir melewati kedua pipi TenTen. Seluruh teman-temannya meras iba.

"cih sepertinya kita harus memberi pelajaran pada perempuan itu?"

"tutup mulutmu Karin, kau jangan bertindak gegabah. Kau baru saja ingin menyakitinya Sasuke telah membelanya terlebih dahulu dan kau didorong oleh Sasuke " Karin mendecih mendengar penuturan Temari. "kita harus berpikir sebelum bertindak, kau mengerti" yang lainnya pun menujui pemikiran dari Temari untuk memulihkan semua kondisi terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sakura diantar oleh sopir yang ditugaskan kakaknya. Ia melangkah dan mengabaikan berbagai tatapan heran penuh tanya orang-orang disekitarnya. Sesampai di kelas pun tetap sama, semua mata memandang kearahnya, ia pun merasa aneh sendiri waktu masih menunjukkan terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah tapi hampir semua murid dikelasnya sudah hadir. Dengan sedikit kesal Sakura duduk di bangkunya lalu menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja sembari mendengar earphone. Earphone yang harusnya ia kembalikan pada pemiliknya belum dikembalikannya.

Pelajaran elah usai, tak perduli tatapan semua orang padanya, sakura memilih melangkah cepat menuju tempat tujuannya untuk menyendiri sambil membawa bekal buatannya. Sampai dibelokan menuju tempat tujuan seseorang telah lebih dulu menariknya. Dan ia pun menatap malas orang itu. Dia selalu berada dimana-mana.

"apa yang kau lakukan? lepas" orang itu pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Sakura dan mengikuti perempuan merah mudah itu melangkah. Merasa diikuti Sakura, berbalik menoleh kebelakang. hampir saja tubuh mereka bertabrakan beruntung kotak bekal yang dibawanya menghalangi itu sehingga menyisakan kira-kira lima belas centi meter jarak keduanya. "kenapa kau mengikutiku ketua?"

Yang dipanggil ketua pun hanya menggidikkan bahunya. Acuh. "entahlah, aku merasa ingin mengikutimu" Sakura menarik nafasnya dan melepaskannya secara kasar, berusaha untuk bersabar.

"terserah" ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi dengan sang ketua yang masih setia mengikuti.

Tujuannya ada didepan mata, disana didepan matanya ada tumbuhan liar yang dibentuk menyerupai pagar. Tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuh manusia. Tak ada yang tahu apa dibalik taman itu selain dirinya. Karena kebanyakan siswa disini enggan untuk kebelakang sekolah yang berantakan dan berisi barang-barang tak pakai namun bisa diperbaiki. Belakang sekolahpun ukurannya tak terlalu luas hanya sekitar dua meter. Dirinya pun tak sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat hari pertama masuk sekolah dimana dirinya kebingungan mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Dan tersesat dihalaman belakang, bertemu seekor kelinci lucu menggemaskan, ia pun mengikutinya sampai ia menemukan tempat indah yang sekarang berada didepan matanya.

"aku tidak tahu ada tempat seindah ini disekolah" mata emethys Neji memandang kesekeliling. Banyak tumbuhan dandelion disekitarnya tingginya sepinggang dan juga berbaga tumbuhan bunga liar mewarnai rumput hijau diatasnya.

"kau hanya terlalu focus dengan teman-temanmu sampai-sampai kau tak mengenali sekolahmu sendiri" ujar ketus Sakura pada Neji, yang ditanggapi dengan bibir menutup rapat. Enggan membalas apalagi jika pernyataan itu benar. "berhubung kau sudah ada disini, karena mengikutiku. Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu yang lebih indah. Ayo ikuti aku" Neji hanya pasrah mengikuti langkah kecil Sakura, melewati rimbunan bunga dandelion dan bunga bunga lain yang tumbuh secara bersamaan sepertinya. Langkah kecil itu berhenti, didepannya terdapat batuan dengan aliran air jernih yang memanjang entah kemana. Yang pasti jauh didepan sana Neji melihat sebuah hutan tak cukup lebat, hutan yang diperuntukan untuk ditebang lalu ditumbuhkan lagi menjadi sebuah pohon untuk dijadikan kayu sebgai kebutuhan orang-orang Jepang termasuk di kota Tokyo sendiri dan terdengar secara sama suara kendaraan. Jadi kemungkinan besar aliran sungai kecil ini merupakan perairan yang digunakan untuk penanaman kembali pohon yang sudah ditebangi. "bagaimana indah bukan? Disini sangat menenangkan"

"aa, kau benar. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menemukan tempat ini"

"aku mengikuti.." ucapaan Sakura terhenti saat matanya menangkap dua ekor kelinci disebelah kanan tempatnya berdiri kali ini "..dua kelinci itu" tunjuknya pada dua ekor kelinci yang tengah melompat lompat lucu menghampiri mereka berdua. "kita duduk dibebatuan itu saja" tunjuknya lagi pada bebatuan dipingir sungai kecil. Neji hanya menurut saja.

"kau membawakan mereka makanan" tanya Neji setelah melihat Sakura membuka kotak bekal berukuran sedang dan memiliki dua sisi. Disisi kanan berisi nasi, tempura goreng, salad sayur dan salad buah dalam kotak kecil sementara disisi lain ditempat yang lebih kecil ada empat buah wortel.

"tentu saja, ambil ini" Sakura menyerahkan dua wortel pada Neji tanpa diberi tahu pun Neji sudah tau apa maksud dari Sakura memberikan dirinya wortel. Tentu saja untuk menyuapi kelinci itu.

"lihat mereka makan dengan lahap lucu sekali" tanpa sadar Sakura tertawa kecil melihat tingkah-tingkah kedua kelinci tersebut. Melihat itu Neji cukup terpana, baru kali ini dirinya melihat perempuan yang baru dikenalnya tertawa seperti itu.

"kau cantik" gumam Neji tanpa sadar.

"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dengan gerakan cepat Neji menyela sebelum Sakura bertanya lebih lanjut atas gumaman konyolnya "tidak"

Sakura menatap makanan yang berada dipangkuannya lalu melirik Neji yang memandang aliran sungai dalam diam. Kegiatannya itu dilakukan secara berulang-ulang. "ehem ketua" merasa dirinya dipanggl Neji mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sakura. "aku membawa bekal, bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama. Aku yakin kau belum sempat makan siang karena mengikutiku" setelah mempertimbangkan dalam diam akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membagi bekal makanannya dengan Neji.

Mendengar penuturan gadis disampingnya membuat Neji mengerutkan dahinya sehingga kedua alisnya menukik bertemu sepintas hatinya menghangat, gadis itu perduli padanya. "kau yakin"

Sakura mengangguk "aku hanya menawarkan, kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa" atensi Sakura beralih pada kotak bekalnya tidak lagi menatap Neji.

Nejipun melakukan hal yang sama, atensinya juga kembali pada aliran sungai. "kau membawa supit hanya satu" tidak ada yang tau, rona merah diwajah seorang Hyuuga Neji selain aliran sungai yang ditatapnya. Sedangkan Sakura, setelah mendengarkan penuturan Neji. Mata emeraldnya berkedip lucu mencoba mencerna pada akhirnya ia hanya mendengus setelah tau maksud dari Neji. Tangannya pun terulur didepan bibir Neji, melihat itu Neji menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sakura "makanlah" secara perlahan bibir itu terbuka dan memakannya. Makananya akan menjadi beribu kali lipat nikmatnya jika disuapi oleh seseorang yang membuat kita tertarik dalam sekali pandang. Benar begitu Hyuuga Neji?

"enak"

"aa, ini buatanku sendiri" Neji mengangguk mendengarnya dalam hati dirinya semakin mengagumi perempuan merah mudah ini. "kau suka sayur"

"apapun aku suka, selain makanan busuk" pukulan ringan dibahu, Neji dapatkan dari sakura. Ujung bibirnya terangkat sebelah, ia tersenyum kecil.

"cih, kau ini dasar" memang dalam beberapa aspek Sakura akan berubah menjadi Sakura yang berbeda. Ia akan menjadi anti social dalam keadaan tertentu dan banyak bicara dalam keadaan tertentu juga. Seperti saat ini, terkadang mereka saling melemparkan sebuah senyuman walau hanya senyuman kecil nan tipis.

.

.

"Neji kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada teman-temannya yang asik dengan makanan mereka masing-masing.

"entahlah, ini pertama kalinya ia tidak makan siang bersama kita" Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Sementara seseorang yang memiliki mata kelam sekelam oniks malam mencoba bersikap tenang dalam hati ia gelisah dan gadis bercepol dua menundukkan kepalanya menatap makanan didepannya dalam diam.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Maafkan aku jika chapter ini banyak belibetnya dan banyak kekurangan ataupun kesalahan.. terima kasih yang udah mau baca dan ninggalin jejak.. moga suka dan tidak bosan. See you next chapter ya.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

ririn : Next **(iyaa :))**

fauziah cherry : 2 jempol buat kakak author ,, :)bgus kak fanficnya cuma kurang panjang aja,,,  
tapi tetep i like this fanfic,,,semngat terus kak,,,ganbatte:D **(aaa, terimah kasih banyak :). Maaf kalau chapter ini gak panjang dan gak sesuai harapan kamu, maaf :'( )**

hanazono yuri : Lanjuuuut **(iya :) )**

mls login : Woo... karna selingkuh kah? Atau karna suatu kejadian tragis? Atau karna kisah yg sbnrnya mulus lalu dibuat menjadi kusut? SasuSaku msh sedikit disini... aaa ku hrp bisa dibanyakin ch 5 nanti. Umm, feel nyelekitnya tambahin yaa.. soalnyaaaaaaa saia suka warna kuning xD /abaikan. Okelah ini good cmn kurang feelnya menurutku. Update kilats! Ganba! **(mungkin cinta yang mulus dibuat jadi kusut, hehehe :). Aku memang buat sedikit demi sedikit sasusakunya tapi secara perlahan pasti akan banyak kok. Tungguin ya.. oh maaf, klo gak nge feel tp ak akan berusaha buat membangun cerita agar feelnya dapet secara perlahan ya.. aku akan belajar :))**

Q Lenka : Ini sebenernya main pair nya sp sih ? :') **( sasusaku pastinya :) jangan sedih okeh :))**

fauziahcherry : mna next chapternya kakak author ?lanjut donggggg ... **( aa iya maaf nunggu lama, lgi cari ide nih..:) tapi sekarang udah dilanjut :) )**

chikenbutSasu : Lanjuttt dooooongg **( lanjjuutt :) )**

* * *

Lima menit lagi bunyi bel sekolah akan berdering, pertanda waktu untuk istirahat akan usai. Neji dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing, kebetulan kelas mereka dekat meski berjarak satu kelas lagi.

"kau membuat semua orang menatap kita" ujar Sakura, ia merasa muak dengan tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa dan siswi dikoridor.

"biarkan saja"

"harusnya, kau biarkan aku pergi terlebih dulu. Setelah beberapa menit kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu" Sakura merengut sebal pada Neji yang seolah tidak memperdulikannya. Neji hanya diam setia mendengarkan keluhan Sakura. "aku benci ini"

.

.

.

"itu Neji, dia bersama gadis pink yang kemarin kan?" sedikit shock Naruto berujar memberi tahu teman-temannya, membuat langkah kaki mereka semua berhenti tepat didepan kelas mereka. "apa mereka sedekat itu?" raut bingung nampak diwajah pemuda berkulit tan, tapi sayangnya tutur katanya tak dihiraukan teman-temannya yang lebih memilih memandang sepasang manusia didepan sana.

"hoaam, mendokusei. Sepertinya begitu" Shikamaru menimpali perkataan Naruto dengan malas, seperti kebiasaannya.

.

.

Tentu Neji tahu didepan sana, semua teman-temannya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi siapa yang perduli, seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak akan memperdulikan apapun yang menurutnya tidak penting. "masuklah kekelas Sakura"

"tentu saja, tapi tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin mengembalikan earphone" Sakura berbalik masuk kekelasnya meninggalkan Neji yang berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya dan Sakura pun seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh sekaligus tatapan menusuk dari beberapa orang didepan sana.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan TenTen, lihat ! orang yang kau suka bersama dengan perempuan itu. Hatimu tidak sakit" sentak Karin pada TenTen yang menatap sendu Neji disana, yang bahkan tidak sekalipun melihatnya.

"sudahlah Karin, kau tak lihat sekarang TenTen sedang sedih. Lagi pula semua itu belum jelas kebenarannya, jika mereka berdua dekat atau bahkan lebih"

"apa yang belum jelas Ino, mungkin aku tidak mengenal Neji melebihi TenTen tapi aku tahu tatapan seorang laki-laki yang menyukai, ah tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai seorang perempuan itu berbeda, hanya akan ada kasih sayang didalam sana" Karin melangkah dan berdiri tepat disamping TenTen "…dan kurasa hal itu ada pada Neji. Dimatanya ada cinta untuk perempuan itu. Dan kurasa kau tahu hal itu TenTen" bahu Karin bergidik, ia tidak tahu saja jika perkataannya tidak hanya menyakiti hati seorang saja melainkan dua orang sekaligus.

"tutup mulutmu Uzumaki" desis rendah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya didepan sana. Melihat Sakura memberikan earphone pada Neji yang Sasuke tahu itu milik Neji. Sesungguhnya hatinya sekarang berkecamuk. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya atas asumsi yang ia dengar sesaat tadi. "buang semua asumsimu itu" lanjut Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mempercayainya kemudian berjalan memasuki kelasnya berusaha untuk menahan emosi serta sesak dalam dadanya saat gadis itu tersenyum walau tipis pada temannya. Senyum yang ia rindukan, sangat ia rindukan.

.

.

.

"ini earphone milikmu Neji, terimah kasih untuk semuanya" tangan seputih porselen itu terjulur dengan earphone dalam genggaman, sang pemilik pun menerimanya tanpa ragu karena memang earphone itu miliknya bukan.. "maaf, tidak mengembalikan sesuai janjiku waktu itu, aku lupa" satu sudut bibirnya terangkat diwajah cantik sang gadis membuatnya semakin cantik.

"tak perlu minta maaf Sakura" Neji meletakkan benda itu disaku celananya "aku bahkan tidak memintamu mengembalikannya, kau bisa memakainya sepuasmu tapi sekarang kau sudah mengembalikannya, jadi aku terima. Karena aku memang membutuhkannya" pukulan dibahu Neji terima dari Sakura.

"brengsek" umpat Sakura ditengah ringisan sakit dari Neji. "aku masuk dulu Neji," Neji mengangguk, mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Ia pun melangkah berjalan untuk menuju kelasnya, Sasuke dan kawan-kawan sudah tidak ada meninggalkan Karin dan temannya yang lainnya yang masih berdiri didepan kelas.

"Neji" suara TenTen menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat setelah ia melewati perempuan bercepol yang menjadi wakilnya diklub karate. "kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau tidak bersama-sama dengan kami dalam hal apapun tapi malah.." TenTen menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sesak didadanya akibat dilewati begitu saja oleh Neji dan gumaman yang ia dapat saat memanggil laki-laki itu juga bercandaan pemuda itu dengan gadis merah mudah didepan kelas. "bersama dengan perempuan yang baru saja kau kenal bahkan kalian terlihat sangat dekat?" sungguh ia tak ingin mengucapkan hal ini, gigitan dibibir bawahnya pun semakin menguat. Temari yang berada disebelahnya pun mengelus-elus bahunya menenangkan.

"kenapa kau harus tahu, itu urusanku bukan urusanmu. Berhenti bertanya hal-hal yang bukan menjadi urusanmu" setelah berucap sedemikian rupa Neji berlalu tanpa menghiraukan umpatan Karin untuknya dan mata TenTen yang berair karenanya.

Tenten merasa telah dihantam batu besar, ia tak menyangka jika Neji merespon pertanyaannya dengan hal yang menyakitkan bagi seorang perempuan yang mencintai tanpa respon balik. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk merebut hati laki-laki bermarga Hyuuga itu. Tapi sekarang terasa percuma. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menyerah. Ia harus berusaha mendapatkan hati laki-laki itu, harus apapun caranya. TenTen menghapus airmatanya secara kasar "aku akan mendapatkanmu, apapun caranya Neji. Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau membalas cintaku untukmu"

Karin menyeringai, Ino tersenyum miring sedangkan Hinata dan Temari menepuk bahu TenTen dimasing-masing sisi, menyalurkan kekuatan berupa dukungan untuk TenTen

.

.

.

Neji duduk dikursinya dengan tenang, ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan berbagai tatapan bertanya pada teman-temannya juga pandangan tajam menusuk dari seseorang bermata hitam oniks.

"kau darimana Neji?" mulut seorang Uzumaki Naruto memang tidak bisa mengerti suasana, ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan aura buruk disampingnya. Posisi Naruto memang berada ditengah antara Sasuke dan Neji meski jarak dengan Neji tidak terlalu dekat terpisah sejauh dua lantai keramik ukuran kira-kira 25x25 cm. "kenapa kau diam saja Neji, aku kan ber..ta.." Naruto meringis setengah terbata saat ditatap begitu tajam oleh mata bulan Neji seperti mengatakan jika tidak ingin diganggu, Naruto pun sangat frustasi sehingga mengacak surai kuning jabriknya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya bermaksud mengadu pada Sasuke akan kefrustasiaanya dan bertanya tentang sikap aneh Sasuke saat melihat perempuan bersurai pink namun tidak jadi karena ia mendapatkan hal yang sama. Tatapan tajam menusuk.

"aarrgghh,, " keluarlah teriakan frustasi Naruto, ia pun menjadi pusat perhatiaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Naruto tidak perduli, tetapi malah mengeluarkan wajah sumringah 'sepertinya aku memang harus mencari tahu sendiri, gadis merah mudah itu pasti tahu' setelah mendapat ide dalam pikirannya. Teman-temannya hanya menatap maklum akan kekonyolan laki-laki penyuka ramen tersebut. Bersamaan dengan itu, pria berbadan tegap, bermasker dan bersurai putih memasuki ruangan kelas Naruto dan kawan-kawan utuk memulai pelajaran.

.

.

.

Naruto bersendekap, bersandar pada dinding kelas XI-3 menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung keluar padahal waktu pulang sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya sekarang, sehingga meminta teman-temannya untuk pulang duluan. Awalnya semua orang menatapnya curiga, tapi bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya kalau tidak bisa meyakinkan teman-temannya. Mata laki-laki itu berbinar senang saat melihat seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu melewatinya dengan memberinya tatapan aneh.

"eh, tunggu. Sakura-chan tunggu" Sakura tak menggubris, ia malas menanggapi orang yang sok kenal. "maaf, bukan maksudku memanggil nama kecilmu secara lancang. Namamu benar Sakura kan?" hasil dari bertanya teman sekelas Sakura yang melewatinya tadi saat ia menunggu Sakura. Sekali lagi Naruto tak digubris oleh Sakura, meski saat ini ia sudah berusaha mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sakura. Tapi emang dasar Naruto, ia tak gampang putus asa semakin diacuhkan semakin ia bersemangat untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

"ne, Sakura-chan apa hubunganmu dengan Neji dan Sasuke, mereka.." ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dengan kepala menunduk. "Sakura-chan kau kenapa..?"

Kedua tangan Sakura terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya "jangan pernah menyebut namanya didepanku" desis lirih Sakura. Ia pulang keluar kelas lebih lambat dari kebanyakan siswa dan siswi untuk menghindari keramaiaan, semuanya akan terasa damai kalau saja tidak ada laki-laki kuning yang terus menganggu perjalanan menelusuri lorong untuk memenuhi ekskul yang wajib diikuti sebanyak dua dan ia sudah mendapat satu berarti kurang satu ekskul lagi.

Dahi Naruto berkerut, ia bingung akan nama siapa yang dimaksud gadis didepannya kini "nama siapa Neji..?" Sakura terdiam, "..atau Sa.."

"diaam" Sakura menatap mata Naruto, blue safir bertemu emerald sedikit meyakinkan Naruto untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya lewat tatapan mata, berharap naruto mengerti.

Naruto tergugu, ia terdiam saat melihat mata Sakura yang menyiratkan segalanya namun ia tidak mengerti. Ia hanya tahu satu hal yaitu tatapan memohon, tapi untuk apa.. apa untuk tidak mengatakan nama Sasuke. Sekilas ingatan tentang hari kemarin saat Sasuke dan Sakura bertabrakan kemudian Sakura menjauh dengan ketakutan, kini ia mengerti.. nama Sasuke adalah hal yang tabu untuk perempuan merah mudah ini. ada apa sebenarnya? "oh maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi"

"hmm" gumam Sakura lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap punggung yang terlihat kokoh namun rapuh milik Sakura.

'mungkin tidak untuk sekarang' gumamnya setelah itu.

.

.

.

Sakura menyukai musik, hari ini memang hari yang ia tunggu karena jadwal klub musik hanya ada dihari ini. pintu ruang musik sudah terpampang didepannya, ia ingin membukanya namun pintu itu lebih dulu terbuka. mata Sakura membulat kaget sama seperti orang yang membuka pintu ruang musik itu juga sama kagetnya. Perlahan kakinya berjalan mundur, bersiap untuk pergi namun saraf kakinya sedang tak singkron dengan otaknya sehingga ia susah untuk melangkah.

"kau ingin masuk klub musik,?" dari suaranya, kentara sekali jika laki-laki ini sedang menahan getaran suaranya.

"hn, Sasuke" Sabaku Gaara, keluar dari ruangan musik saat melihat temannya terpaku didepan pintu ruang musik lama sekali hampir 5 menit. Kilat terkejut sempat hadir dimata panda milik Gaara saat ia melihat perempuan merah mudah didepan Sasuke tengah memalingkan wajahnya dan menggenggam erat tali tas selempangnya.

Baik Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tidak memperdulikan Gaara yang hadir diantara mereka. "Sakura.. " Sasuke tahu Sakura sangat menyukai musik, perempuan itu bahkan bisa memainkan berbagai alat musik dulu mereka sering duet bersama, kenangan kebersamaan bersama Sakura tak mungkin bisa ia lupakan, tak akan pernah mungkin. "kau boleh mendaftar klub musik, jangan khawatir. Aku tak berada didalamnya jika itu yang kau takutkan" lirih Sasuke, ia menundukan kepalanya tak sanggup untuk menatap Sakura lebih jauh lagi. Ia teriris sesuatu tak kasat mata saat melihat mata teduh yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya menyiratkan ketakutan, bahkan tubuh ringkih itu sedikit bergetar. Ia tidak sanggup lagi, sebaiknya ia pergi..

"aku pergi dulu Gaara" oh, akhirnya Gaara, Sasuke menyadari kehadiranmu. sekilas mata oniksnya melirik Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya dari dirinya.

.

.

.

"kau ingin mendaftar klub musik?" Sakura tak merespon, Gaara tahu pandangan gadis itu sedang kosong, ia pun menghampiri lalu menepuk pelan bahu Sakura dan Sakura tersentak karena itu Secara reflex ia menepis tangan Gaara sedikit kasar saat Gaara akan menepuk bahunya kembali.

"maafkan aku" ujar Sakura lirih, hatinya merasa bersalah berlaku kasar pada laki-laki didepannya yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan segala masalahnya.

"tak apa.." kedua tangan Gaara, dimasukan dalam saku celananya "..apa kau ingin mendaftar klub music?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"apa dia bagian dari klub ini,?"

"Sasuke, .." Gaara berfikir sejenak, sementara Sakura menelan ludah dengan menutup kedua matanya. Ia memang tak pernah bisa tidak mendengar nama itu dari mana pun. Jika sang pemilik nama berada dalam satu jangkauan dengannya. Sepertinya mulai sekarang ia harus melatih diri untuk menjadi biasa saat mendengar nama itu. "tidak"

"kau serius?" Sakura merasa tak yakin dengan jawaban Gaara,

"ya" Gaara mengangkat bahunya, acuh "kalau kau tidak ingin mendaftar, ya sudah. Waktuku tidak hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu saja nona?"

Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya "baiklah"

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke bersandar disamping mobilnya, menunggu seseorang yang tengah dipanggil diruang guru. Entah untuk apa. pertemuannya dengan Sakura tadi sangat berharga untuknya. Selama ia masih bisa melihat gadis itu, selama itu pula Uchiha Sasuke akan merasa kembali pada masa lalunya bersama gadis itu, ia hanya berharap semuanya akan selesai dan terulang dengan akhir yang indah. Gadis itu sembuh, sehat juga menuntaskan segala kesalahpahaman ini tanpa adanya orang ketiga.

"kau terlihat dekat sekali dengannya, bukan sebatas ketua dan anggota klub karate" ucap Sasuke saat melihat Neji akan memasuki mobilnya yang kebetulan terparkir bersebelahan.

"lalu" tanggap Neji santai, ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dan siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"jangan dekati dia" tangan Sasuke terkepal sangat erat dalam dekapan, masih dengan bersandar di samping mobilnya. Ia kesal dengan jawaban Neji yang seolah mempermainkannya.

"memang siapa dirimu?" seringai keluar dari bibir Neji "kau bahkan bukan kekasih, suami ataupun keluarganya. Jadi tidak ada hak untukmu melarangku" gigi Sasuke bergemeletuk mendengar penuturan Neji. "dan Sasuke, kalau kau ingin kejujuranku. Aku rasa, aku tertarik padanya"

Sasuke berusaha keras menahan emosinya, kedua tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana "kau tidak tahu apapun"

"aku memang tidak tahu, tapi ada satu hal yang aku tahu. Masa lalu yang menyakitkan tidak mungkin menjadi indah dimasa depan dengan mudah" Neji berujar lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya bersiap untuk pulang kerumah diiringi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari Sasuke.

Tendangan Sasuke layangkan pada udara akan sindiran keras dari Neji untuknya "kuso" umpatnya kemudian.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Maaf lama, aku tahu fic ini pendek. Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan ide. Sungguh ini buruk. Tapi aku berusaha membangun kembali moodku untuk melanjutkan fic ini. sekali lagi maaf jika mengecewakan dan banyak sekali kekurangannya. Kalau ada yang mau kasih saya ide silahkan. Akan kupertimbangkan dank u perbaiki. See you..


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

"yo teme" Naruto membuka pintu kamar Sasuke. Ia menyelonong kedalam mansion Uchiha, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya ketika mengunjungi Sasuke dirumahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku dobe" sang pemilik kamar merasa kesal, acara belajarnya diganggu oleh pemuda kuning yang sekarang tanpa dosa berbaring diranjangnya dengan kaki menapak dilantai.

"aku hanya ingin berkunjung" ucapnya santai.

"ketika kau berkunjung kerumahku, pasti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi" Sasuke sudah biasa dengan tingkah Naruto, jadi ia tak terlalu memperdulikan laki-laki itu yang sekarang tengah menggerutu tak jelas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kamar Sasuke menjadi hening. Sasuke tengah mengerjakan tugasnya, duduk tenang dimeja belajar. Naruto sendiri tengah berada dalam pemikiran yang membingungkan sepertinya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sesekali alisnya bertaut dan jari telunjuknya berada didagu. Mulutnya bergumam dengan nada pelan 'bertanya, tidak, bertanya,tidak, bertanya'

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan Naruto, suaramu itu mengganggu"

Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung, padahal sedari tadi ia hanya bergumam kecil dan tidak bersuara apapun. Apa pendenganran seorang Uchiha itu begitu tajam sampai gumaman aja dianggap mengganggu. "jangan menatapku seperti itu bodoh, cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"ne, teme. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" seketika gerakan tangan Sasuke yang tadinya digunakan untuk menulis terhenti. Matanya melirik Naruto yang juga tengah meliriknya. "aku hanya merasa aneh saja, tingkah kalian terlihat.. berbeda" buku yang menjadi fokusnya pun sudah tak lagi ia perdulikan. Pikirannya buyar "sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu. Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke hanya diam.

"okeh, jika kau tidak mau.."

"dia berharga untukku" ucapan Naruto terputus oleh Sasuke, ia ingin menimpali tapi tidak jadi saat Sasuke kembali berucap "sangat berharga" laki laki Uchiha itu mengusap wajahnya kasar. "aku berbuat kesalahan besar, masalah itu datang bertubi tubi sehingga menimbulkan banyak kesalahpahaman. Aku pun tak mampu, tak mampu untuk menjelaskannya. Aku hanya bisa berandai dan aku menyesal" Naruto berjalan lalu berdiri disamping Sasuke, matanya sedikit membulat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menunjukkan kepedihan yang terlampau besar, mata hitam oniks yang biasa tajam pun kini berembun. Sekarang ia sedikit mengerti betapa besar masalah yang dihadapi temannya. Tepukan dibahu pun ia berikan sebagai dorongan untuk tetap kuat.

 _Flashback on_

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke melangkah menelusuri koridor menuju taman belakang sekolah, ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Gadis cantik berurai merah mudah. Memang ini waktunya pulang sekolah, mereka berdua biasa bertemu ditaman untuk mengobrol sejenak sebelum kembali kerumah. Disaat sedang menunggu kekasihnya, seorang gadis datang menghampirinya tepat dihadapannya.

"apa maumu?"

Gadis itu menyeringai "menjadi kekasihmu?"

"cih" Sasuke mendecih, "jangan berharap, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau tahu itu. Berhenti mengganggu hubungan kami" tatapan tajam Sasuke berikan untuk gadis dihadapannya. Sungguh ia benci, benci berhadapan dengan gadis tak tau malu didepannya kini.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lebih memilih perempuan itu. Perempuan yang jauh dibandingi aku. Aku bisa memberikanmu apapun termasuk jika kau memintaku mengkangkangkan kakiku untukmu"

"aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyentuhmu dan lebih pantas kau tawarkan saja pada laki-laki lain karena aku tidak akan pernah sudi melihat perempuan rendahan sepertimu" desis tajam Sasuke, mata perempuan itu berair namun dalam sekejap ia memajukan tubuhnya menncium bibir Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri pun shock selama beberapa detik hingga

"Sasuke –kun.." suara halus menghampiri pendegarannya membuatnya sadar kemudian mendorong tubuh perempuan yang seenak jidatnya mencium dirinya sampai tersungkur.

"Sakura" perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura pun langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dalam emosi yang berkecamuk, hatinya hancur. Melihat kekasih yang dicintainya mencium perempuan lain didepannya. Ia berlari terus berlari menyusur koridor menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak pperduli beberapa kali tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia butuh menenangkan diri.

Sasuke menggertak kan giginya, "kau sudah menjebakku brengsek" desis tajam pada perempuan yang mulai bangkit dari tersungkurnya, ia mengusap bibirnya kasar dan meludah didepan perempuan itu.

"bukankah itu menyenangkan Sasuke-kun, kau akan kehilangannya. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu tentu saja si jalang itu tidak bisa memilikimu"

Plaakk.. "jangan pernah menghinanya didepanku, bagiku kau yang lebih pantas dipanggil jalang. Dan kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang lebih buruk dari ini, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu seorang diri. Tujuannya kini ialah mengejar kekasihnya. Menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi.

Berkali-kali Sasuke mengetuk pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu rumah milik kekasihnya namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang membuka kan pintu untuknya dan pintu itu setia terkunci. "sial" ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Sakura dengarkan aku, aku tahu kau didalam. Aku dan wanita gila itu tak hubungan apapun Sakura. Harusnya kau tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu" teriak Sasuke dari luar rumah. "Sakura" ia pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya apalagi dengan segala emosi yang ada pada diriku Sakura. Pasti sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan secara baik-baik.

"kuharap kau percaya padaku Sakura"

Langkah kaki Sasuke melangkah pergi menjauh dari rumah Sakura, ia pikir ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini esok hari saat emosi sudah tidak menguasai diri kekasihnya. Namun sayang, apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tidak pernah terjadi? Kesibukannya sebagai kapten ekskul basket menyita banyak waktunya. Ketika ia tidak sibuk, Sakura yang sibuk dengan kompetisi musiknya. Sampai dimana memang ia harus benar-benar bicara dengan Sakura untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan karena rindu yang kian mendalam, sejak hari itu Sakura tidak lagi menghubunginya melalui apapun. Pesan yang ia kirim pun tak pernah dibalas. Intinya Sakura menjauhi dirinya.

Bolos latihan dan menunggu Sakura didepan ruang kelas gadis itu karena memang mereka berdua tidak sekelas. Menunggu.. dan menunggu namun yang ditunggu tidak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya. Dengan rasa tak sabaran Sasuke melihat kedalam kelas dan yang didapatinya adalah kelas itu kosong. Sakura tidak ada..

Meski begitu Sasuke tidak menyerah, ia mendatangi ruang musik mengira jika Sakura sedang berlatih. Tapi tidak, hasilnya tetap sama. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada salah satu anggota ekskul musik, menanyakan keberadaan kekasihnya. Hasilnya, kekasihnya sedang berada di Hokkaido untuk persiapan kompetisi musiknya. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan kesalahpahaman ini. sekarang bisa saja ia mengunjungi kekasihnya itu tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan lomba basket yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya beberapa hari lagi.

Hari-hari Sasuke lalui tanpa minat, semua selalu ia kerjakan dalam emosi. Tidak ada satu pun teman yang mau mendekatinya hanya untuk mengobrol. Meski usia mereka baru 15 tahun tapi mereka cukup cerdas untuk tidak mendekati Uchiha Sasuke yang berada dalam mood buruk.

Flasback off

"sejak kompetisi musik berakhir, aku memintanya untuk bertemu ditaman kota. Dan saat itu semuanya menjadi runyam. Sangat runyam. Hari itu.. hari dimana aku hampir kehilangannya. Sebuah mobil menabraknya saat ia berlari menghindari diriku"

Naruto shock mendengar Sakura tertabrak "apa? kenapa ia harus menghindarimu? Kau tidak salah Sasuke?"

"memang aku tidak salah dobe, aku bahkan belum menjelaskannya. Sebelum benar-benar sampai ditaman aku melihat sebuah mobil yang aku ketahui mobil milik kakak Sakura, dan didepan mobil itu kakak Sakura dikeroyok orang-orang berbadan besar. Aku berusaha menyelamatkannya namun aku gagal, otak ku pun tak bekerja waktu itu." Sasuke meringis mengingat kejadian yang tak ingin diingatnya.

"aku mendatangi kakak Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya, mencoba menyelamatkannya dengan mencabut pisau yang berada ditubuhnya tapi sialnya Sakura melihat dan mengira aku telah membunuh kakaknya. aku kembali membuatnya menangis, aku bodoh Naruto.. aku mengejarnya, memaksanya untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan namun naas truk itu menghantam tubuh kecil Sakura.. aku.."

"cukup teme" Naruto mengusap bahu sahabatnya, ia tak pernah menyangka dibalik sifat dingin dan angkuh sahabatnya ada kisah menyedihkan. "kau tak perlu menceritakan semuanya jika kau tak mampu" Naruto tahu, meski laki-laki itu dalam keadaan menunduk dan menyembunyikan air matanya. Terlihat sekali dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"aku benar-benar takut, aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi. Orang tuaku. Dan hari itu aku menyangka akan kehilangan Sakura orang yang sangat aku cintai tapi aku bersyukur ia selamat" Sasuke merancau, mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya.

"teme, jika kau butuh bantuanku. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali Sakura dan menyelesaikan segalanya" Naruto berucap yakin, kini ia mengerti rasa takut yang dialami Sakura, traumanya pasti ada hubugannya dengan semua itu. Menghilangkan rasa takut itu tidak mudah. Masih banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan. Melihat kondisi Sasuke seperti ini membuatnya urung untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Sahabatnya butuh waktu..

.

.

.

Pemuda bersurai coklat panjang termenung dibelakang rumahnya, menikmati angin malam beserta musik alami yang berasal dari hewan malam dan deru angin membelai tubuh tegapnya. Ia sangat menikmati malam hari ini, entah kenapa? Ia merasa kehidupannya kedepan akan berubah.

"nii-san" tanpa menoleh laki-laki itu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa Hinata?" perempuan bernama Hinata, duduk disamping orang yang dipanggilnya nii-san.

"ne nii-san, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?" Neji hanya bergumam tanpa mengurangi atensinya pada berbagai macam tumbuhan didepannya. Teras rumah belakang adalah pilihan yang tepat menenangkan diri sekaligus bersantai pada malam hari. "aku merasa, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah. Kau tidak lagi berkumpul bersama kami seperti biasanya melainkan menyendiri? Ada apa nii-san?"

Neji diam, pertanyaan yang sama. dalam seharian ini ia dengar dari siapapun kini telah keluar dari mulut sepupunya sendiri. "tidak ada, semuanya tetap sama"

"tidak nii-san kau berbeda, semua orang menyadari itu" masih dalam keadaan tenangnya, Neji tidak menolak maupun mengiyakannya. "apa dia yang telah merubahmu nii-san murid baru itu?"

Tanpa Neji sadari semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya, wajahnya terasa memanas "tidak, kita hanya teman" lagi dan lagi Neji mengelak, Hinata cukup tahu itu.

"aku tidak tahu nii-san. Kebahagianmu juga kebahagianku. Tapi aku tidak mungkin bahagia dibalik air mata sahabatku" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, "kalau memang kau menyayanginya, kau harus lebih menjaganya" Neji mendongak menatap adik sepupunya yang berdiri dalam diam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"apa maksudmu?" perempuan dark blue itu tersenyum kemudian,

"nii-san, kita tidak akan pernah tahu kapan kita akan jatuh cinta dan pada siapa. Mungkin sekarang tanpa kau sadari kau telah jatuh cinta padanya. Sahabatku mencintaimu, dan kurasa kau tahu itu" mengikuti sepupunya, Neji juga beranjak dari duduknya "dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya, entah dengan perjuangan seperti apa" Hinata bergidik, ini delima terbesarnya. memilih kakak atau sahabat. "apapun itu, aku akan berada pada pihak yang netral"

"aku tidak tahu jelas perasaanku padanya seperti apa. aku nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia berbeda. Rasa nyaman yang tidak pernah aku rasakan pada perempuan manapun kecuali ibuku"

"selamat nii-san, cinta telah datang padamu" mata Hinata menyipit saat ia mulai mengembangkan senyumnya kearah Neji "ini cinta pertamamu"

"kau benar Hinata, mungkin aku memang telah jatuh cinta"

.

.

.

"ne, nii-chan. Bintang –bintang itu sangat indah. Apa orang tua kita dan Pein nii-chan ada disana, sedang melihat kita?" Sasori tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan polos adik perempuan satu-satunya.

"tentu saja Saki,"

"nii-chan aku harap mereka bahagia melihat kita disini, karena kita juga bahagia melihat mereka bersinar dari sini. Bukan begitu nii-chan?" senyum Sasori memudar, tangan yang tadinya mengelus surai merah mudah adiknya perlahan terhenti.

"benarkah kau bahagia Sakura?"

Sakura tertawa lebar "tentu saja aku bahagia Sasori-nii…" tawa itu perlahan luntur tergantikan dengan senyum kepedihan "…jika hari dimana aku telah kehilangan satu kakakku tidak terjadi mungkin aku akan sangat bahagia dan jika saja aku tak pernah mencintainya dulu, mungkin juga tidak akan menjadi seperti ini"

Sasori tersenyum miris, ia tahu adiknya telah berbohong. Menutup hati bukanlah jalan yang terbaik. Tidak ada yang bahagia disini, yang ada hanya sama-sama merasakan sakit. "tidak bisakah kau memaafkannya dan mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dulu Sakura, mungkin dengan begitu kau bisa sembuh dan menghilangkan trauma yang kau alami?"

Sakura memandang kakaknya sinis "aku bukan sepertimu nii-chan, kau memaafkannya dengan begitu mudah. Dan akan sulit bagiku memaafkannya karena aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mataku secara jelas nii-chan. Dan atas dasar apa kau memintaku untuk memaafkannya, mendengar namanya dan suaranya saja aku masih tak mampu" ia pun melangkah keluar dari balkon kamarnya "aku mengantuk, selamat malam nii-chan"

Sasori menatap sendu adiknya yang mulai bergelung nyaman dibawah selimut, 'Sakura, apa yang dilihat dengan mata saja tak selamanya benar, setidaknya cari tahu dulu alasan dan kejujuran yang ada. Semuanya akan lebih meyakinkan dan mungkin tidak akan ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi' batinnya sebelum pergi dari kamar adiknya menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Suasana malam ditiga tempat yang berbeda, namun saling terhubung. Tidak ada manusia sempurna didunia ini yang mampu menghendaki dan melakukan sesuatu. Semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan, sekuat apapun seorang manusia berusaha belum tentu usahanya mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Mungkin ini salah satu rencana yang Tuhan buat agar kita lebih keras lagi berusaha dan secara tidak langsung menguji kesabaran kita. Ada saatnya semua akan teras indah.

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Gak kerasa udah chapter 6, sedikit catatan kisah kasih SasSaku dimulai saat usia mereka 15 tahun saat masuk dalam junior high kelas tiga. Usia dimana dalam keadaan labil dan dengan mudah merangkum atau pun memutuskan satu hal yang mereka lihat tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan mereka bertemu kembali selama hampir satu tahun lebih mereka tidak pernah bertemu. Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari apapun juga melakukan pengobatan atas kecelakaannya dan kembali bukan untuk Sasuke tapi memang ia harus kembali. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan nii-channya sendirian. Pekerjaan nii-chan membuatnya harus kembali dan menghadapi segalanya termasuk masa lalunya. Dan masa lalunya akan terbongkar sedikit demi sedikit. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, dan fav. Buat yang review moment buat SasuSaku tunggu ya, akan ada saatnya. pokoknya terima kasih banyak :)

See next chapter..,


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **I Want You Back !**

 **Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD yang tidak tepat, tidak jelas, belibet dan sebagainya.**

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun, akan diterima dengan senang hati :)

* * *

Waktu istirahat yang telah ditunggu seluruh siswa Tokyo high school telah tiba. Mereka semua berhamburan keluar kelas, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Tak ada seorang pun berdiri disampingnya hanya untuk sekedar menemaninya istirahat. Namun ia tak memperdulikannya karena memang ini yang ia butuhkan menjaga jarak dari semua orang. Sebuah ketenangan usai bergelut rumit dengan rumus matematika. Benci? Tidak ia justru menyukainya, hanya saja kondisi tubuhnya tidak bersahabat saat ini.

Kaki jenjang miliknya melangkah menuju halaman belakang sekolah, "Haruno Sakura" langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. "aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu dan tidak mau tahu.." perempuan merah bersendekap dengan angkuh dihadapan Sakura ".. yang pasti kau adalah pengganggu"

"aku tidak mengenalmu dan kurasa aku tidak pernah mengganggumu" perempuan merah bernama Karin itu melotot,

"tentu saja kau menggangguku, mengganggu hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun"

Deg..

Dadanya terasa sesak, "aku tak merasa mengganggu hubunganmu dengannya"

Karin mendecak, ia kesal. Perempuan didepannya ini sulit sekali diartikan raut wajahnya. "kau pembohong.. terus kenapa Sasuke-kun sangat perduli padamu?"

Perempuan merah mudah itu menatap jengah Karin, ada yang lain dengan dirinya. Dada sebelah kiri terasa sakit, sakit tak kasat mata "dengar, apapun itu. Aku dan dia orang yang kau maksud. Tidak ada hubungan apapun. Jika dia perduli denganku, tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. satu hal yang harus kau ingat, aku tidak pernah perduli dengannya"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura berlalu pergi dari hadapan Karin. Baru beberapa langkah sebuah tangan mencekal tangannya. Menghentikan langkah kakinya "apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"jauhi Sasuke-kun" suara Karin hanya terdengar mendenging ditelinga Sakura. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ringan seperti kapas. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Karin yang begitu erat. Tapi semua sia-sia kondisi tubuh tidak mendukung dirinya. "hei, kau kenapa?" Karin panik, orang yang dicekalnya terhuyung huyung dengan memegang kepala. Ia pun reflek melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Dan..

Brukk.. Sakura jatuh menghantam lantai,

"Sakura" sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang diiringi dengan derapan kaki seperti tergesa-gesa. Menghampiri Karin yang dalam raut wajah bingung dengan Sakura tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Sasuke-kun" suara Karin bergetar. Jujur ia takut, tatapan Sasuke begitu tajam menatapnya seperti akan menguburnya hidup-hidup, sangat menakutkan. "sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa pingsan, aku hanya berbicara padanya" elak Karin.

"jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sakura, kau akan berhadapan denganku dan hidupmu tak akan pernah tenang" desis Sasuke sambil lalu dengan membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya. Tujuannya kini hanyalah UKS.

Secara perlahan Sakura ia letakkan diatas ranjang UKS, sesuai perintah Shizune penjaga UKS. Rasa khawatir begitu kentara diwajah laki-laki berusia tujuh belas tahun ini. ia tak menyangka menemukan Sakura tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai koridor sepi pengunjung dibawah kaki Karin. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mencari udara segar untuk menghilangkan penat yang dideranya karena menunggui naruto yang begitu lama membersihkan gudang akibat hukuman yang diterima laki-laki kuning itu, tentu saja dengan paksaan dari naruto ia mau menemani laki-laki itu, tapi bukan udara segar yang didapatnya malah ketidakberdayaan Sakura.

Shizune selesai melaksanakan tugasnya memeriksa keadaan Sakura, ia berbalik menatap Sasuke yang balik menatapnya penasaran. "dia hanya kelelahan, terlalu banyak pikiran mungkin dan dia demam Sasuke. Kau tak perlu khawatir aku akan memberinya obat tapi sebelum itu kau harus memintanya untuk makan sebelum meminum obat, kurasa perutnya belum terisi apapun"

"hn"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk disamping ranjang dimana Sakura berbaring. Menatap wajah dan bibir pucat Sakura. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Ini sudah sangat lama, ia bisa berjarak begitu dekat dengan sosok gadis yang selalu dicintai bahkan ketika ia harus menerima kenyataan kebencian sang gadis padanya, ia akan tetap selalu mencinta. Keyakinan dalam dirinya begitu kuat, meyakini jika semua akan kembali seperti semula. Meyakini jikalau semua akan baik-baik dan sosok ini akan kembali bersamanya. Ia yakin itu.

Tangan Sasuke terihat gemetar, saat terjulur untuk mengelus surai merah mudah yang dulu selalu ia mainkan. Surai langkah yang sangat ia sukai. "Sakura.." suaranya pun ikut bergetar. Setitik air mata menetes tanpa disadari. Cinta ini terasa begitu dalam namun sekenario Tuhan seperti telah mempermainkan mereka berdua. Dua hati yang dulunya saling mencinta, harus hancur hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"…maafkan aku" tatapan Sasuke menyendu "andai kau mendengarkanku, sebentar saja. Dengar aku, mungkin semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Kesalahpahaman itu.. sial" tangan kanan Sasuke memijit keningnya, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang kapan pun bisa tumpah. Sungguh ia ingin berteriak pada Sakura dan menjelaskan semuanya "kau salah paham Sakura, kau salah paham" runtuh sudah pertahan Sasuke, ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto, terus saja mengumpat disetiap langkahnya dikoridor. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. Pasalnya, orang yang ia mintai tolong untuk menunggunya didepan pintu gudang belakang sekolah karena ia harus mengerjakan sesuatu di sana tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. "cih, teme brengsek. Kemana dia, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tak tau apa kalau aku sedikit takut dalam gudang sendirian. Seenaknya saja meninggalkanku. Kalau bukan karena hukuman dari Kakashi-sensei untuk membersihkan gudang aku tak akan pernah mau masuk kedalam gudang itu. Dasar"

"tidak Kakashi-sensei, tidak teme sama saja" Naruto tidak ada henti-hentinya bergumam disertai umpatan tidak jelas. Beruntung suara ponsel menghentikan tingkah konyolnya, walau hanya beberapa detik saja karena saat melihat nama sang pemanggil malah membuat emosinya kembali naik.

"hey teme, kau kkemana saja? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, teme bodoh?" cerocos Naruto tiada henti, sekali berhenti hanya ditimpali dengan gumaman khas sang pemanggil."cih, kau ini. ada apa?"

"dobe,tolong belikan milk shake strawberry, air putih dan bento. Bawa ke UKS" pinta Sasuke dari seberang telpon, dahi Naruto mengkerut mendengarnya.

"untuk apa?"

"jangan banyak tanya Naruto, bawa sekarang juga. Kuberi waktu sepuluh menit kau harus sampai di UKS" perintah Sasuke dengan nada serak khas orang yang habis menangis. Baru saja Naruto hampir menyela, suara Sasuke menghalanginya "arigatou, dobe" telpon itu terputus secara sepihak. Dengar Sakura, Sasuke masih mengingat minuman kesuakaanmu loh..

Hal ini membuat Naruto merasa aneh, awalnya ingin marah-marah jadi merasa enggan. Temannya itu terasa berbeda, ia merasakannya. Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu dan lagi makanan yang dipesan juga bukan makanan kesukaan lelaki itu. Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke suka milk shake strawberry? Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto lebih memilih menuju kantin dan membelikan pesanan temannya, ia akan mendapat jawaban atas segala pertanyaan dipikirannya setelah sampai di UKS.

.

.

.

"kau terlihat murung, ada apa apa denganmu?" lidah Yamanaka Ino tidak tahan untuk ssegera bertanya saaat melihat teman merahnya berwajah pucat sekaligus sedikit bergetar ketika memasuki kelas. Karin tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ino meski seluruh pandangan bertanya ia terima dari teman-teman perempuannya. Ia langsung mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"ini tidak baik" gumam Karin setelahnya "sangat tidak baik"

"apa yang tidak baik Karin?" kini giliran Temari yang menyuarakan pertanyaan.

"aku bertemu murid baru itu dan berniat untuk memperingatinya menjauhi Sasuke-kun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan didepanku" Karin mulai histeris, "lalu Sasuke-kun datang, menuduhku kemudian mengancamku jika terjadi sesuatu pada perempuan itu" penjelasan terakhir Karin membuat shock seluruh teman gengnya.

"ini benar-benar buruk Karin, berharap saja semoga perempuan itu baik-baik saja" sejenak Ino menghentikan ucapannya "lagi pula ini juga salahmu Karin, kenapa kau bertindak gegabah seperti itu. Apalagi ketahuan oleh Sasuke, ck"

"sudahlah, kita berfikir positif saja dulu" ucap Hinata menengahi sebelum terjadi keributan yang lebih besar lagi diantara kedua temannya itu. Temari mengelus pundak Karin untuk menyemangati sementara TenTen kali ini ia menjadi pendengar yang baik.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu UKS, Naruto melihat Sasuke membelakanginya. "yo te.. Sakura-chan" mata Naruto melebar melihat Sakura tengah berbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjang UKS "Sakura-chan kenapa teme?" tanya Naruto ketika ia sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke yang duduk sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"keadaannya kurang membaik" ujar Sasuke yang kemudian menjelaskan secara rinci dimana ia melihat Sakura bersama dengan Karin sampai Sakura pingsan, setelah melihat raut Naruto yang menyiratkan untuk meminta penjelasan secara rinci.

"cih, apa yang dilakukan Karin?" Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto. "aku akan menemuinya nanti" Naruto memandang Sasuke dalam diam, ia mulai berfikir tentang bagaimana perubahan Sasuke ketika dihadapkan dengan sosok perempuan merah muda yang memiliki mata emerald indah. Semuanya berubah, ia seperti tidak mengenali temannya sendiri. dari ekspressi yang menunjukan ekspressi lain selain datar sampai mengucapkan kata yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya setelah memerintah seseorang 'arigatou'. Bagaimana pun kesalahpahaman ini harus berakhir, ia tidak bisa terus menerus melihat temannya dalam keadaan jatuh terpuruk seperti ini.

"ne, teme. Ini pesananmu"

"hmm, arigatou dobe" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkannya dinakas dekat ranjang UKS dimana Sakura tengah berbaring.

"tak masalah te.."

"aku dimana?" suara parau memotong perkataan Naruto, seketika dua laki-laki disana menolehkan kepala mereka mentap seseorang diatas ranjang. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya namun tubuh lemasnya tak bisa diajak kompromi jadi terlalu sulit baginya untuk bangun.

"pelan-pelan, biar kubantu" mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya, membuat Sakura secara cepat menolehkan kepalanya. Emerald dan oniks bertemu..

"k-kau.." ucap Sakura secara lirih dengan sedikit terbata, "..jangan menyentuhku Uchiha" Naruto dan Sasuke cukup terkejut akan bentakan yang dikeluarkan Sakura ketika Sakura melihat tangan Sasuke terjulur untuk membantunya bersandar dikepala ranjang. "pergi kau dari sini" desisnya kemudian lalu berpaling dari tatapan sendu Sasuke, enggan untuk melihat laki-laki.

Kedua telapak tangan Sasuke terkepal melihat Sakura berpaling darinya "apa yang harus aku lakukakan agar kau percaya Sakura?" Sasuke melihatnya, tubuh Sakura gemetar "apa belum cukup kau menyiksaku dengan rasa bersalah ini, setidaknya beri aku waktu berbicara empat mata padamu setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan untuk pergi dariku atau…" sejenak Sasuke terdiam, "..kembali padaku" keyakinan hatinya meminta Sakura kembali padanya. hanya padanya.

"aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu, sekarang lebih baik kau pergi"

Melihat kondisi Sakura yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berbicara baik-baik, Naruto selaku teman Sasuke yang pengertian mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sasuke dengan menepuk pelan pudak pria itu, bersyukur Sasuke menoleh padanya "lebih baik kita pergi teme, bukan saatnya" beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam, kemudian menghela nafas secara berat.

"maafkan aku" merasa membenarkan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu terbawa emosi terburu-buru "aku akan pergi, lebih baik kau beristirahat. Tapi sebelum itu setidaknya kau makan dan minum obat, untuk kali ini aku mohon jangan menolakku"

Sakura bergeming, ia tetap pada posisinya. Tidur. Pasalnya tadi memang ia belum mampu untuk bangun sendiri dan menolak pertolongan Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia belum siap, berhadapan lagi dengan orang yang sangat dihindarinya. Apalagi traumanya masih belum sembuh, bisa timbul kapan saja saat laki-laki itu memanggilnya atau mendengar nama laki-laki itu meski tak separah dulu. Hanya berefek pada getaran tubuhnya.

Tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk melangkah pergi. Tak ingin memaksa gadis itu walau dalam hati kekhawatiran menyelimuti hatinya. Sungguh. Tapi apa daya semua ini butuh waktu dan perjuangan. Ia akan menunggu waktu sambil berjuang atau berjuang sambil menunggu waktu.. terserahlah. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, diruangan itu hanya ada Naruto dan Sakura. Entah kenapa Naruto tak ingin beranjak dari sana. "ne Sakura-chan, apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku?" gugup itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat mata emerald Sakura menatapnya.

Kepergiaan Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit lega sekaligus sesak. Sejujurnya separuh dirinya berusaha untuk ingin mendengarkan penjelasan dari pemuda itu, namun mengingat masa lalu membuat keinginan itu lenyap habis, berganti dengan rasa benci dan tak ingin. Memikirkan ini membuatnya tambah pusing.

"ne Sakura-chan, kau ingin aku membantumu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi saat melihat tatapan kosong Sakura, seakan melamunkan sesuatu.

Menatap Naruto sejenak, kemudian Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Karena memang ia membutuhkan bantuan sekarang ini, membuang kenyataan jika pemuda kuning itu teman laki-laki itu. Secara perlahan Naruto membantu Sakura bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"kau harus minum obat dan makan Sakura-chan" Naruto meraih beberapa bungkus obat dan makanan serta minuman yang tadi dibelinya. Sakura sendiri mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"tidak"

"hmm, setidaknya pikirkan kondisi tubuhmu" ingat sesuatu Naruto kembali bersuara "ini bukan dari teme eh, maksudku emm.. bukan dari dia. Aku membelinya untukmu, serius.. kau bisa percaya padaku" Sakura tetap bergeming "kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya pada ibu kantin" sambar Naruto cepat sebelum penolakan ia teriama dari Sakura lagi.

"lagi pula tubuhmu memerlukannya Sakura-chan, kau tidak ingi membuat orang-orang terdekatmu khawatir bukan" Naruto kembali berusaha membujuk Sakura untuk makan dan minum obat. Berusaha untuk membuat Sakura percaya padanya bukanlah hal yang mudah, bahkan keringat sebiji jagung telah berkali kali menetes dari dahinya kepipi lalu mengalir sampai kedagu kemudian berakhir dipendaratan terakhir yang bernama lantai. Segala perkataanya bukan sepenuhnya kebohongan, masalah makanan dan minuman memang Sasuke yang memintanya untuk membeli tapi tetap saja membelinya kan pakai uangnya, Sasuke belum menggantinya. –ternyata Naruto termasuk teman yang perhitungan-

Hembusan nafas lega Naruto keluarkan setelah Sakura menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaannya. Melihat keseriusan dan tiada kebohongan dari mata safir laki-laki didepannya membuat Sakura menerima permintaan laki-laki itu sekaligus karena memang ia tak ingin setibanya dirumah membuat kakaknya khawatir setelah melihat kondisi tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan kakaknya lagi..

"mau ku suapi?"menyadari kelancangan ucapannya Naruto menepuk dahinya "maafkan aku Sakura-chan, bukan maksudku tak sopan tapi.."

"aku bisa makan sendiri" potong Sakura, Naruto pun memberikan obat dan makanan serta minuman pada Sakura. Perempuan itu menerimanya lalu memakannya, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari UKS setelah melihat Sakura makan dan minum obat, membiarkan Sakura beristirahat atas permintaan perempuan itu sendiri, sebenarnya sih ia enggan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Senyum lima jari tak lepas dari wajahnya. Ia kemudian meraih ponselnya lalu mengetik sesuatu disana, setidaknya sedikit membantu temannya membuatnya bahagia..

.

.

Sasuke berada diatap sekolah menatap langit berwarna biru cerah dan menatap berbagai bentuk awan juga. Merenung akan masalahnya, ia butuh ketenangan. Kegiatannya terganggu saat mendengar getaran ponsel disaku celananya. Seulas senyum tipis pun terukir diwajahnya dibarengi dengusan sesaat setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Naruto. Ia bersyukur mempunyai teman kelewat ceria seperti Naruto, bersyukur jika laki-laki itu menguntungkannya.

'teme kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah memastikan Sakura makan dan minum obat meski sulit membujuknya. Sekarang ia beristirahat lagi dan menyuruhku pergi. Bukankah aku hebat teme' isi pesan singkat Naruto pada Sasuke.

'hn, arigatou dobe'

.

.

.

TBC..

* * *

Huaaa, berapa abad kita tidak bertemu? Adakah yang merindukan atau ada yang menunggu ff ini?. huu pasti tidak ada :( , tak apalah.. aku datang lagi membawa chapter baru.. semoga berkenan membaca, saran dan kritik dibutuhkan agar cara penulisanku membaik tidak amburadul seperti ini hehehe :). Terimah kasih yang sudah mau baca dan tidak pernah bosen.. see you yaa.. terimah kasih yang fav, follow dan review..

 **Balas Review:**

hanzono yuri : ini sudah dilanjut :)

Herawati : aku datang.. dan membawa chapter baru.. selamat membaca.. :)

Rein Riekho Kei : ahh gimana ya, saku maafin gak ya.. lihat nanti ajah deh.. :)

indrichan77 : aa, jadi terharu :(. Terimah kasih tapi aku masih belajar loh.. semangat juga buat kamu.. :)


End file.
